High School Oh Gods!
by divergentxolympianxtribute
Summary: "All I can say is, High School... Oh GODS!" Percy Jackson is, once again, attending high school. Only this time, he's not alone. Goode High is in for a treat when these wild demigods attend the school: a Canadian, a cursed teen, a thief, a Superman, an elf, a former immortal, a teen girl, a Wise Girl, and a Seaweed Brain. They will face the hardest quest of all: high school.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Me again! I hope you like my other stories that you may have read. This is a new story. It takes me a while to write new stories, so if this one isn't updated very much now that I apologize. The chapters in this story may be a little short so I apologize for that, too! I hope you like this story and please review, like, favorite, follow! Author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

 _Prologue:_

 **Percy's POV**

High school... the Tartarus of the mortal world. Just kidding... I think. You probably know I'm a student at Goode High School. Junior year to be exact. Wait... exact? Annabeth's rubbing off on me. (That's not a good thing.)Anyway, you didn't know that Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, and my newly adopted younger half-sister Lily are going to Goode, too.

We're going to high school because Chiron let us have a small break after defeating Gaea in the Giant War and after Leo came back. Then he decided we should go to high school and try to live our lives as normally as possible. That's how it's gonna be. Us living normal, well almost normal, high school lives. Or are we...

No really. Help us (really help me)!

* * *

 **This is just the prologue so don't based this story just on its prologue. I thank you all for reading this so far. Bye! There is some not necessarily important questions after this so feel free to read them. If not, then bye! Until next time!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. I see some other authors have names for their readers. Should I have a name for you guys? Do you guys want a name? If so, what should it be? Review your chosen name (if you choose to do so) and maybe I will call you guys by it.**

 **2\. Am I a good writer?**

 **3\. Should I continue my other stories (including this one)?**

 **For those of you who read this, bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is the official fist chapter of High School... Oh Gods! I don't have an updating schedule yet, but I will have one soon._ _I apologize if the chapters of too short, but I haven't had time to write new stories/chapters._

 _Here's the story!_

 **DISCLAIMER: I, DIVERGENTXOLYMPIANXTRIBUTE, DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS, ANDY GRAMMER, OR HIS SONG: HONEY, I'M GOOD!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1:_

 **Percy's Point of View**

This is how the day started out.

* * *

"YOOOO! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL!" This what I woke up to. I awoke just in time to hear the sound of Leo's, somehow excited, voice in my ear.

"AHH! LEO, GET OUT! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN?! I LOCKED THE DOOR LAST NIGHT!" I screamed in Leo's face.

"Simple. I went to the garage and got the tool box, came up to your room, and unscrewed the doorknob. That's how!" Leo stated happily, and unaware of what I was about to do.

I reached under my bed, and grabbed a water gun that I kept hidden. Nobody knew about this, not even Annabeth, well, except the maid.

"Hey, Perce, why do you-." I cut Leo off with a blast of what he hopes is clean water right in his mouth. "AH! WHAT IS THAT?"

"I don't know, really. I just got it from the Stolls." I answered.

"Well, I'm out. Hurry up and get ready. ANNABETH!" Leo ran down the hall to go wake up Annabeth. He's in trouble.

After that, it was pretty normal actually. When Leo came down the stairs for breakfast, he had a black eye, and when we asked what happened he just said, " You don't want to know."

We just burst out laughing. Piper was the first one to finish laughing and she put on some music to get us to stop.

 **"Honey, I'm Good"**

 **Nah nah honey, I'm good**  
 **I could have another but I probably should not**  
 **I got somebody at home**

 _ **[Verse 1:]**_  
 **It's been a long night here, and a long night there**  
 **And these long long legs are damn near everywhere**  
 **(hold up now)**  
 **You look good, I will not lie**  
 **But if you ask where I'm staying tonight**  
 **I gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby**  
 **My baby's already got all of my love**

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 **So nah nah honey, I'm good**  
 **I could have another but I probably should not**  
 **I got somebody at home,**  
 **And if I stay I might not leave alone**  
 **No, honey, I'm good**  
 **I could have another but I probably should not**  
 **I gotta bid you adieu**  
 **To another I will stay true**  
 **(ooh ooh I will stay true)**  
 **(ooh ooh I will stay true)**

 _ **[Verse 2:]**_  
 **Now better men, than me have failed**  
 **Drinking from that unholy grail**  
 **(Now check it out)**  
 **I got her, and she got me**  
 **And you've got that ass, but I kindly**  
 **Gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby**  
 **My baby's already got all of my love**

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 **So nah nah honey, I'm good**  
 **I could have another but I probably should not**  
 **I got somebody at home,**  
 **And if I stay I might not leave alone**  
 **No, honey, I'm good**  
 **I could have another but I probably should not**  
 **I gotta bid you adieu**  
 **To another I will stay true**  
 **(ooh ooh I will stay true)**  
 **(ooh ooh I will stay true)**

 _ **[Bridge:]**_  
 **Oh, I'm sure ya, sure ya will make somebody's night**  
 **But, oh, I assure ya, assure ya, it sure as hell's not mine**

 **Oh, no, honey, I'm good**  
 **I could have another but I probably should not**  
 **I got somebody at home**  
 **And if I stay I might not leave alone**  
 **No, honey, I'm good**  
 **I could have another but I probably should not**  
 **I gotta bid you adieu**  
 **To another I will stay true**

 _ **[Chorus:]**_  
 **No, no, honey, I'm good**  
 **I could have another but I probably should not**  
 **I got somebody at home**  
 **And if I stay I might not leave alone**  
 **No, honey, I'm good**  
 **I could have another but I probably should not**  
 **I gotta bid you adieu**  
 **To another I will stay true**  
 **True ooo, ooo**

 _ **[4x]**_  
 **I will stay true**

 _ **[4x]**_  
 **Sing it now**  
 **Oh whoa oh**

 **I will stay true**  
 **.**

To be honest, I kinda like that song. It's good.

Annabeth finally came down after that. She grabbed some toast and said," Come on, we still have got to get our schedules."

By we, Annabeth means: Herself, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and my newly adopted halfsister Lily. She is also a child of Poseidon. She came during the middle of our break, about when Leo returned with Calypso. She has been a great addition to the group, as has Calypso. Lily is a great sister, and I love her. When I introduced her to Paul and Mom, they immediately liked her and adopted her.

Calypso and I aren't awkward and nervous around each other, anymore. For the first few weeks that she was back with Leo, I was really awkward around her and Leo. Leo was mad at me for a couple weeks; Calypso was awkward with me. We're over it now, but I still feel a little awkward with her.

We left to the school and got our schedules.

* * *

We entered into the main hallway and went to the stairs to sit and talk. Jason was about to talk when suddenly, a ball came flying our way.

I caught it just in time, right before it hit Jason. I looked back to see who threw it. I saw my old best friend, named Liam.

"Yo! Liam! What's up!"

"Perce! Where've you been? Haven't seen you since last, what? May?"

"I really don't know, dude."

I hear someone clear their throat behind me. It's then that I remember the people behind me who don't-know-what's-going-on-and-can't-go-away-because-they-have-no-clue-where-they-are.

"Um, guys. This is my friend Liam. He was my friend all last year before I left." I introduce them. "Liam, this is Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Lily, and Annabeth. She's my girlfriend. They all say some form of hello, or in Leo's case," 'Sup." I can see Liam staring a Lily, and I don't like it. Not one bit.

"Guys, we should go find our lockers. Liam, can you help us? With your help we can get around faster. You can take Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Leo, and Lily. Percy, you can take Jason, Piper, and I." said Annabeth.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help." said Liam.

"Perfect. Well, you guys can go ahead. I need to speak with Percy for a minute." replies Annabeth. They go on and Annabeth leads me to the corner.

"Percy, I know you don't like people looking at Lily, but you have to let her go. She can date who she wants. Just let her go, and she will learn for herself. She's a strong girl. She can take care of herself."

"I know, it's just. She's my sister. She's my only sister; she's one of the three favorite women in the world: My mom, you, and Lily. I don't like to see any of you getting hurt. Please promise me that you will protect yourself, and never leave me."

"I promise" she told me.

"Okay, come on. Let's go back." We go back and I lead her, Jason, and Piper around the school to their lockers.

* * *

But that wasn't the end of that.

* * *

 **The song in this chapter is called 'Honey, I'm Good by Andy Grammer. As I said before I own nothing in this story except for Lily and Liam.**

 **Questions of the chapter: ( I will always have these in every chapter to ask you for some new ideas.)**

 **1\. Should Lily and Liam date? If yes, what would be their ship name and why?**

 **2\. Do the chapters need to be longer, or should I leave them at this length, because I am considering making them longer over the summer.**

 **3\. I still _don't_ have a nickname for y'all yet so please tell me your idea for a nickname.**

 **Please answer these questions over PM or review.**

 **That's it! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter of "High School...Oh Gods!" I hope you find this chapter okay. Okay? Okay. (TFIOS quote right there! XD) Anyways, please read the Author's Note at the bottom. And thank you all who reviewed and read my story(s [really the correct way to put that would be 'stories'])**

 **Thanks for reading!** **\- divergentxolympianxtribute .**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story besides Lily and Liam. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

 **Percy's Point of View**

"Ok,guys. Let me see your schedules and then I can see where your lockers are. This is Annabeth's schedule:

 _ **Locker Number:**_ _1046_

 _ **Homeroom:**_ _Mr. Paul Blofis. Time: 8:25-8:30_

 **Period One:** History **Room Number:** 609 **Time:** 8:33-9:13

 **Period Two:** Trigonometry **Room Number:** 605 **Time:** 9:16-9:56

 **Period Three:** Chemistry **Room Number:** 604 **Time:** 9:59-10:39

 **Period Four:** Music **Room Number:** 313 **Time:** 10:42-11:22

 **Period Five:** Lunch **Room Number:** No Room Specified **Time:** 11:25-12:05

 **Period Six:** English **Room Number:** 610 **Time:** 12:08-1:48

 **Period Seven:** Spanish **Room Number:** 608 **Time:** 1:51-2:31

 **Period Eight:** Free Period **Room Number: Time:** 2:34-3:15

 **End of School/Extra-Curricular Activities**

 **Extra-Curricular Activities:**

 **ECA One:** Tutoring **Room:** Library **Time/Day:** 5:00-5:45/Mondays

 **ECA Two:** Gym Class **Room:** Gym (305) **Time/Day:** 5:00-5:45/Wednesdays

 _You may sign up and audition for the following ECA classes, but know that you may not get in._

 _Drama, Chorus, Cheerleading, Student Government, Dance, and any other sports are available._

"Really, Annabeth. You got music?"

"I'll have you know,Percy Jackson," she said," I personally love to sing."

"No, that's a great thing because I got music,too. Period Four."

"Oh, okay."

"Piper, Jason, what're your schedules?" I asked.

"Um, Locker Number: 1044, Mr. Paul Blofis for Homeroom; History,Room 609; Algebra ll, Room 607; Chemistry, Room 604; Spanish, Room 608; Lunch and Free Period, Cafeteria; English, Room 610; Computer Tech, Room 303. ECA One: Gym, 5:00-5:45 on Mondays; ECA Two: Student Government, Library, 5:00-5:45 on Wednesdays. That's it." Jason says.

"I have the same as Jason, except for Computer Tech. I have an acapella group in that period." says Piper.

"Great. I know where all those rooms are. Here, I'll take you on a tour; we still have 20 minutes before Homeroom." I say.

"Okay. Let's go!" says Piper.

I show them to all their classes, the cafeteria, the library, the gym, their lockers, and basically everything they need to know. They only ask nessacary questions, and save the others for the end of the tour. Their questions mainly consist of "Where are the bathrooms?" or "Where are the vending machines?"

Everything was going perfectly, until we found Willow Dunphy.

Willow Dunphy is a straight-out slut. She practically worships any guy that she finds "hot" or "sexy." Last year, all she did was hit on me, no matter how many times I said that I had a girlfriend. SHE EVEN SAW THE PICTURES FOR THE GODS' SAKE!

"Percy! Where' you going, babe?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth get slightly red. Is she jealous? Why would she be jealous? It's not like Willow has a chance with me. I mean, I have Annabeth.

"Ooh! Who's your friend, Percy?" Willow asks while looking at Jason, who looks like he's going to puke.

"Leave us alone Willow. Nobody wants you around them. Not even the guys who have already been in your pants." I say back.

"Come on, Percy. Don't be like that. You know you like me."

That did it. Who was she to think that she can hit on me again? Does she not see the girl right next to me? The girl who has my heart? The girl who got me to Tartarus? My girlfriend? Willow ALWAYS hits on anybody she can get her hands on. She just hit on Jason, right after she hit on me. I don't know any other girl who does that, besides the ones in her posse.

"Actually, I don't. You know who I like? This girl right next to me. This beautiful, amazing, honest, kind, brave, selfless, smart girl named Annabeth Chase." I saw Annabeth blush uncontrollably.

"WHAT!? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE? I MEAN, LOOK. SHE ISN'T EVEN BEAUTIFUL, MUCH LESS PRETTY!"

"You don't understand Willow. Annabeth is everything that you aren't. Now go away, or I will make you." I threaten.

She storms off, slight tears in her eyes. Annabeth pulls me aside. "You really think those things of me, Percy?"

"Yeah, and more. Annabeth, you're an amazing demigod. Your courageous. You're brave; you act fearless even though you're scared of many things. That's what I love about you. That and more."

"Thank you Percy. I love you, too."

I smile and hug her. She really has no idea of how much I love her. Maybe she does though. We walk back to Jason and Piper and go back to our lockers. We meet Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Lily, and Liam on our way back to our lockers. "Hey guys. Did you find everything okay?"

"Yeah. It was fine and we found everything okay. Thanks Liam." says Lily.

"Anytime Lily." says Liam, while he winks at Lily. I'll have to ask her about that later. "I'll see you later at lunch. Okay?"

"Ok. Bye!"

I don't approve about what they're doing. I really _should_ talk to her later. Maybe when we get home, after our ECA classes.

After Liam goes to his locker, I'm assuming, we go to our lockers, and I take the gang to their lockers, and to our Homeroom and next class. We all have Paul as our Homeroom. He does the same, 'How are you? How are you liking the school so far? Are any of you new here? ' speech. After that, we go to our next class. I take Leo, Calypso, Frank, and Hazel to Algebra ll, Lily to Chemistry, and Jason, Piper, Annabeth and I to History.

Throughout the day, we had the same ''How are you? How are you liking the school so far? Are any of you new here?' speech as in Homeroom. It was really boring, so I was excited when the day had finally ended and I could go to my swim meet.

* * *

 **Time Lapse 'till after swim meet**

 **Percy's Point of View**

The swim meet was ok, I guess. It mainly consisted of coach talking about the season, team captains, rules and regulations, et cetera. It was actually pretty boring. Coach said that he would choose team captain over the next few weeks. I really hope he chooses me. I've been on the team longer than the others have. I have experience.

As of right now, I'm on my way the library to pick up Annabeth from her tutoring. I think it's nice and kind of her to take time out of her schedule, and choose to tutor a kid. She could have chosen a different ECA class, but instead, she chose to help a kid in need of assistance. This is the sort of thing I was telling Willow about. Willow's ECA classes consist of cheerleading, and the 'Beauty Club', "a club for only the 'beautiful' people!" That club is really only for the crappy people.

I hear singing outside the school's main entrance. I peer around the corner and see Annabeth singing.

 **"You are not your make up, not your clothes**  
 **An anonymous face that no one knows**  
 **You're not a skin color, a pretty face**  
 **The number of inches around your waist**  
 **There's so much that you've been through that nobody knows**  
 **So many things you never show.**

 **You're more than labels**  
 **More than pain**  
 **Baby, you're more than your mistakes**  
 **And you've got something to say**

 **Ohhh, Woaah**

 **When will you realize**  
 **Baby, you're worth it**  
 **You don't have to do anything to earn it**  
 **Baby, you're perfect**  
 **You deserve it**  
 **When will you see what I see**  
 **And realize you're worth it**

 **You are not a burden, not a waste**  
 **You are not a copy, can't be replaced**  
 **You're not your pain, you're not your past**  
 **Your scars will never hold you back**  
 **There's so much that you've been through that nobody knows**  
 **So many things you never show**

 **You're more than labels**  
 **More than pain**  
 **Baby, you're more than your mistakes**  
 **And you've got something to say**

 **Ohh, Woah**

 **When will you realize**  
 **Baby, you're worth it**  
 **You don't have to do anything to earn it**  
 **Baby, you're perfect**  
 **You deserve it**  
 **When will you see what I see**  
 **And realize you're worth it**

 **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it**  
 **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it**  
 **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it**  
 **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it**  
 **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it**  
 **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it**  
 **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it**  
 **You're worth it**

 **You're more than labels,** **more than pain**  
 **Baby, you're more than your mistakes**  
 **And you've got something to say**

 **When will you realize**  
 **Baby, you're worth it**  
 **Don't have to do anything to earn it**  
 **Baby, you're perfect**  
 **You deserve it**  
 **When will you see what I see**  
 **And realize you're worth it**

 **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it  
** **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it**  
 **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it**  
 **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it**  
 **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it**  
 **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it**  
 **You're worth it, baby, you're worth it**  
 **You're worth it"**

"Wow. Annabeth, that was beautiful. What's it called?"

She jumped. "Percy, I didn't hear you. I thought I was alone!"

"Sorry. What's the song called?" I persist.

"It's called 'You're Worth It'. It's for our music assignment."

* * *

 **Flashback to Music (Period Four)**

 _Percy's Point of View_

 _"Good afternoon class! I am Miss Wu, but please call me Tori ( **AN: Those of you in the Divergent fandom: You should know this! XD)**. At the beginning of every year, I write a song. I wrote this song in January."_

 **"Like a small boat**  
 **On the ocean**  
 **Sending big waves**  
 **Into motion**  
 **Like how a single word**  
 **Can make a heart open**  
 **I might only have one match**  
 **But I can make an explosion**

 **And all those things I didn't say**  
 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**  
 **I will scream them loud tonight**  
 **Can you hear my voice this time**

 **This is my fight song**  
 **Take back my life song**  
 **Prove I'm alright song**  
 **My power's turned on**  
 **Starting right now I'll be strong**  
 **I'll play my fight song**  
 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**  
 **Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep**  
 **Everybody's worried about me**  
 **In too deep**  
 **Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)**  
 **And it's been two years**  
 **I miss my home**  
 **But there's a fire burning in my bones**  
 **And I still believe**  
 **Yeah I still believe**

 **And all those things I didn't say**  
 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**  
 **I will scream them loud tonight**  
 **Can you hear my voice this time**

 **This is my fight song**  
 **Take back my life song**  
 **Prove I'm alright song**  
 **My power's turned on**  
 **Starting right now I'll be strong**  
 **I'll play my fight song**  
 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**  
 **Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **A lot of fight left in me**

 **Like a small boat**  
 **On the ocean**  
 **Sending big waves**  
 **Into motion**  
 **Like how a single word**  
 **Can make a heart open**  
 **I might only have one match**  
 **But I can make an explosion**

 **This is my fight song**  
 **Take back my life song**  
 **Prove I'm alright song**  
 **My power's turned on**  
 **Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)**  
 **I'll play my fight song**  
 **And I don't really care if nobody else believes**  
 **Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me."**

 _That was actually a really good song. We all started clapping. Everyone loved it._

 _"Thank you. That was what I wrote in January. Now, I do that every year; I write a new song that reflects on that year. I want you to do that, too. For your first project, instead of writing a paper on a partner, you will be writing a song that reflects on the past. Whether it be the summer, the past year, school year, et cetera, as long as it is in the past. This will be an individual project. This is also a major grade. Your project will consist of lyrics, drafts, notes, and recordings. This project will be due in one month, in order to give you enough time to do EVERYTHING I just asked. You may begin now. Good luck!"_

 **Flashback over**

* * *

 _"_ Why did you decide to write this song?" I asked. I could see her hesitate. _What had happened?_

"Annabeth, what happened?"

"Nothing. It happened when you were kidnapped."

 _What happened when I was gone? Did somebody do or say something to her?_

"Annabeth. Tell me. Now."

"Okay. When you were gone, Drew said that you left because you were tired of me. She called me fat, ugly, a burden, and a worthless piece of crap. I couldn't handle it. I almost committed suicide, but Malcolm found me before I could jump into the lake from a canoe. You weren't there, and you couldn't defend me. When we found you at Camp Jupiter, I was so relieved when I could see your mob of hair. That feeling went away when I saw your arm around Hazel. I _actually_ started to believe Drew about you getting tired of me, but when I kissed you, and you kissed me back, I knew Drew was a bitch and a liar, and that you still loved me. I love you, Percy."

 _Wow, all that happened to her, and I wasn't there to defend her, or help her. I should really thank Malcolm for stopping her attempted suicide. I should also really attack Drew when I next see her._

"I love you too, Annabeth. I'm _so_ sorry for not being there for you when that happened. I promise you that I will _never_ leave your side. Except for classes of course. And the bathroom, too. And-"

"I got it Percy. Thank you."

"No problem. Now, come on, let's go home."

With that, we walk towards home.

* * *

 **Hello! This is the official second chapter! Also, Happy Fourtris Day for those of you apart of the Divergent fandom. This is the second Fourtris day that I have been apart of, and it's the second Fourtris day of the year.**

 **Anyway, I hope you find this chapter a little longer than my first chapter. You all requested that my chapters be longer. Please tell me if you think it should be longer, because I am considering writing chapters that are 5k+ words.**

 **I have the ship name for Lily and Liam. It was in a review from Daughter Poseidon, so thank you for that. EVERYBODY THANK HER! *round off applause*. The ship name is "Liliam."**

 **The songs in this chapter:**

 **The first song (the one Annabeth was singing) was "You're Worth It" by Cimorelli.**

 **The second one (the one Tori sung) was "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten. I'll put ALL song links in my bio if you want to listen to them.**

 **Anyways, that's it.**

* * *

 **Questions of the Chapter:**

 **1\. Do you like the ship name? If not, then review or PM me a ship name for Lily and Liam.**

 **2\. Should I add in some other character's Point of Views? Or should I keep it as it is (it's all in Percy's Point of View)?**

 **3\. What is a good nickname for you as my readers. Pm it to me, or add it in a review.**

 **That's all the questions.**

* * *

 **If you all have any questions for me, then ask them in the reviews (I always read my reviews) or PM them to me. All answers will be in the authors notes at the beginning of the chapters following this one.**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite this story, and my other stories ("The College that Started It All", and "A Capital-S Something".), and my account.**

 **Follow my Instagram(s): dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12 and lyriceditor7330 (this is a shared account but, also follow theartemiscabin ). Thank you!**

 **Bye, all my lovely readers!**

 **\- divergentxolympianxtribute .**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I still don't have a name for you guys yet, but I am thinking of "Divergent Rebels" or just "Rebels" for short. Today was the last day of school so I'm a little sad, but I decided to write this chapter to boost my spirits.**

 **Anyway here are the answers to your reviews:**

 _Cynder2013_ : **Let's pretend that the Naiads weren't paying attention and that the lake is pretty deep.**

 _smartgirlsan_ : **Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter and you should thank Daughter Poseidon for the shipname as she is the one who came up with it. And I will try to incorporate Annabeth's Point of View in the next chapter (or sooner.)**

 **That was all the reviews I got from yesterday.**

 **Again, please review, follow, and favorite this story, my other stories, and my account.**

 **\- Divergentxolympianxtribute**

 **By the way, I decided to write the day the chapter was first written at the end of the first authors note, before the Disclaimer.**

 **June 8th, 2015.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this story EXCEPT Lily, Liam, and Willow. Anything else goes to Rick Riordan or the original creator of the item/idea that I mention in this story (if it [the item/idea] does not belong to me or Rick Riordan, I will say so at the end of the chapter.)**

* * *

 **Percy's Point of View:**

On the day we came to the world outside of Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter, our parents (the Olympian ones), bought us a house that we could live in while we were going to school. Every month, we get a new supply of food, clothes, and other nessacities. If it seems like we need the supply earlier than expected, we just write a note, and burn it in fire. It's simple really.

Our house is a two-story house in the city. It's pretty large. It has 8 bedrooms with 3 guest rooms. Each bedroom has reclaimed/recycled furniture, you know, to save energy and help the environment. We try to remain eco-friendly. Anyways, we have one kitchen. It contains: a stove, oven, sink, refridgerator, basically everything a kitchen needs. We have 5 bathrooms; the guys share two, the girls share two, and the other one is the guest bathroom. Each bathroom has a bath, shower (one that saves water, mind you), a sink, toilet, you know, the usual. We also have a game room. The game room has a big screen tv, a video game system, and of course, vintage furniture. Almost the entire house has vintage furniture, except the bedrooms.

Every morning, we always meet in the living room after breakfast. The living room is pretty big. It's big enough to fit 8 demigods and a former immortal. It's also big enough to have killer parties in! The living room has two loveseats, two couchs (which can fit three people), three bookshelves, a coffee table, a big screen TV, a DVR, a Blu-Ray player, and a DVD player. It also has Daedalus' laptop. Annabeth uses it all the time.

Within the house, we also have a laundry room, many walk-in closets, and a dining room. This house is basically my dream house.

Annabeth and I enter the house, and head straight to the kitchen. We're teenagers, we're hungry all the time.

"So," Annabeth says, "What are you going to do about your driver's lincese?"

A few weeks ago, I got my driver's lincense. That same week, I lost it. Literally. It fell out of my pocket somewhere and I don't know where. That's why Annabeth and I walk to school instead of me driving us. I have another driving test tomorrow to try to get it back.

"I went to the DMV yesterday and they said I could redo my test and try to get my lincense back tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. It's good that you're going to try to get it back, and that they let you have another chance to redeem yourself."

"Yeah, what about you? You're almost 17 in four months, and you STILL don't have your driver's license. When are you going to take the test?"

"I don't know. How about I go with you tomorrow to the DMV and take my test? I can call right now and see if they have an opening around the time you're going to have your test."

"Okay! That's perfect. Call the DMV."

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

 ** _During Phone Call with the DMV: (Italics is the phone call. Normal is just Annabeth thinking/talking.)_**

 _"Hello, New York City DMV. How may I assist you today?"_

 _"Hi! My name is Annabeth Chase. I was calling to see if you have an opening tomorrow for a driving test. I'm 16 and still don't have my driver's license."_

 _"Okay, let me check."_

I wait a couple minutes so the receptionist can check the schedule.

 _"Ok, I have an opening at 3:45. Will that do?"_

 _"Um, let me check with my schedule."_

"Percy, what time's your test?"

"4:15."

"They have an opening at 3:45, will that do?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

I continue talking to the receptionist. _"3:45 is perfect."_

 _"Okay. Just arrive at the DMV 15 minutes prior to your scheduled time to prepare. Have a good day, and we look forward to seeing you here at the New York DMV!"_

 _"Thank you, you too!"_ Then I hung up.

"Okay, I just have to arrive at the DMV 15 minutes prior to my scheduled time."

"Ok! That's fine. Now what do we do; we have no homework."

"Do you wanna watch a movie, or work on music?" Over the break after the war, Percy and I would work on music in our free time.

"I wanna work on music."

"Ok, then let's go upstairs."

* * *

One hour later, I have a chorus. I just need the verse, and the music to sing along to.

"Hey, Percy, can you judge this chorus?"

"Sure, Beth." I didn't mind Percy calling me 'Beth'. It's grown on me.

"Ok." I begin to sing the chorus.

 _"Cause I got you, woah woah,_  
 _I got you, woah woah,_  
 _When we've got nothing left to lose,_  
 _Baby you got me and I got you,_

 _Ohhh, whoaaa whoaaaaa_  
 _Ohhh, whoaaa whoaaaaa_  
 _There's nothing in our way that can't be moved,_  
 _Baby you got me and I got you"_

When I stop, I see Percy staring at me with his mouth wide agape. "Percy. Hello?"

"THAT WAS AMAZING! I SWEAR THAT WAS ALMOST AS GOOD AS WHAT I HEARD YOU SINGING EARLIER!"

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"You know, I just had an idea. How about we create a Youtube channel, and post any new song we come up with on the channel."

I stared at him for a few seconds, looking at him as if he were some out of this world creature.

"Who are you and what have you done with Percy? PERCY THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! We just need to use the Mist or something so no monsters or anybody recognize that it's us. Or else, we'll have monsters on our tails."

"Right. I'll start creating the channel. Do you know how to control the Mist?"

"I think so. Here how about I try to do, then we record me singing the song I was singing earlier, and see if it worked."

"Yeah, let's do that."

As Percy gets the channel started, I get the video camera ready. When it's ready, I tell Percy to start recording. I attempt to imagine myself as someone that I'm not. I imagine myself as a teenager with blonde/brunette ombre hair, and tan skin. I started singing my song. When I was done, I imagined myself as my normal self, and we watched the video. In the video, I didn't look like myself. It worked!

"It worked! Maybe we really can do the video!" Percy said. He looked really cute right then, so I couldn't help but kiss him. He eventually got over his initial shock, and started to kiss back. It started to get a little heated after that.

"Percy." I moaned. "Percy, we can't do this now. What if someone comes in?"

"Nobody's in the house, Annabeth. What could go wrong?" So we continued. I was moaning uncontrollably when Percy began to lick my stomach. He hadn't taken off my shirt though. He knew that I didn't want to go too fast when we were making out. I, however, wanted to go a little faster today. I tugged at Percy's shirt to signal, 'Off'. Percy pulled back, and looked at me, sending me a 'Are you sure?' look.

"Positive. I don't want to go _that_ far, but maybe just a little farther than our regular make out sessions."

"Very well, then. Annabeth, go on, please."

I took off his shirt, and then continued to kiss him passionately. I ran my hands all over his chest, and his six-pack. I knew he was ripped, but not _that_ ripped. Percy must have _really_ worked out over the summer.

We continued to make out, moaning and moaning for what seemed like hours, but when we were done, was really only 6 minutes. Once Percy put his shirt back on, we went down stairs. Percy sat on the couch while I started on dinner. Tonight, we would be feasting on spaghetti and meatballs, with a salad for Piper. I had finished dinner in less than 30 minutes, so I was able to see the end of 'Finding Nemo' with Percy.

"I don't understand why you like this movie so much."

"It's a classic!"

"Titanic is a classic. Finding Nemo is not."

"Finding Nemo is a _Disney_ classic. There's a difference between a Disney classic and a regular classic."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Finally! For once you agree with me!"

"Aw, you're so cute when you're happy." I kiss him, again.

"Ew, gross! Why do you have to do this when we're in the room!" Leo said.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't know you guys came in." Percy replied.

"Yeah, 'cuz you were making out with your girlfriend." Jason muttered.

"Guys, dinner's ready. I made spaghetti and meatballs, with salad if you want meatballs." They all rush to the dining room, with Percy and I trailing behind.

* * *

 **Time skip to after dinner**

 **Percy's Point of View**

I can't wait for my driver's test! I can't believe that they will give me another chance! I owe it all to Piper, who convinced them to give me another chance with her charmspeak. The driver's test the first time was a little hard; what's it gonna be like now?

At the moment, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso are in the garden, seeing what needs to be planted; Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and I are watching Divergent, which is a really good comparison of the book to the movie. It's almost exactly like the book, but it's still not the same as the book. For one, Natalie and Tris meet during Visiting Day, not while the initiates are loading trucks. Second, Will has BLONDE hair, not brown. There are many other reasons but Annabeth's least favorite reason is the fact that they BARELY included Uriah in the movie. He only appeared in ONE SCENE!

But that's not the point. The point is that we're watching a movie. Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso enter the room a few minutes into the movie. We just got to the part where Tris (Beatrice) was getting her hair cut by her mother.

 _ **TIME SKIP TO END OF MOVIE (BTW, I LOVE THE DIVERGENT MOVIE, BUT AS PERCY SAID, IT'S NOT ENTIRELY ACCURATE)**_

The movie was really good, but as I said before, not entirely accurate.

"Hey, you guys want to have a sleepover downstairs in the basement?" Piper asks. She was answered with a chorus of 'Yeahs.'

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

 ** _Percy's Point of View:_**

I actually had a pretty normal morning today. No one. besides the alarm clock we set up in the basement, had woken me up, and breakfast was uneventful. This morning we had bacon, eggs, and toast. You know, the regular breakfast.

"Hey, guys, is there anything else you want to know about the school that you already don't know?" I ask the Screw. We decided to name our group "Screw" because we couldn't decide between "Crew" and "Squad."

"Um, at the Wilderness School, who had a school wide 'Ditch' day the day _right_ after exams to relieve the stress we felt. Do you guys have that at Goode?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, except we have two 'Ditch' days. One day is for when we have first semester exams, which is in the winter, so we normally go to the ice skating rink; the second 'Ditch' day is when we have a end-of-the-year exams."

"Oh, ok. My question was if Goode had any sports that we could participate in?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. We do. We, as Juniors, can do Football, Soccer, Baseball, Basketball, and swimming; that's for the guys though. For girl, we have soccer, basketball, softball, volleyball, and then you can also do cheerleading. You have to tryout for them though. If you were on the team last year, then you had the chance to re-participate this year, but you guys weren't here last year, so you have to audition. I was on the swim team last year, so I do have to re-audition."

"When are tryouts?" asked Leo.

"I think they're next Friday. The coaches want to give you some time to get used to the school again, and then they want you to worry about sports."

"Oh, ok. Guys, it's time to leave for school. We gotta go." Jason says. He and Piper fly off. Leo and Calypso go in their convertible, and Frank and Hazel go in Frank's truck. Annabeth and I are the only ones who walk to school, seeing as that we are the only ones without a license to drive. We have cars, but no license and we don't want to get tickets for not being a licensed driver.

"Are you ready for your test?" I ask Annabeth. I know that she can pass ANY test that she is given, but she always gets nervous while driving. She's nervous that she'll crash. But, I know my Annabeth, and I've seen her ride a _Pegasus,_ she can drive a car. I know she can.\

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous though."

"Annabeth, you can ride a Pegasus, I'm positive that you can drive a car."

"Are you sure? I mean, this is the chance that I can see if I can _drive._ Driving is _way_ different than riding a Pegasus."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Look, we reached the school." It was true, we had reached the front of the school in at least 10 minutes. That's the fastest that we reached the school!

"Hey, this is the fastest that we've reached the school!" I tell Annabeth.

"I know!" We enter the school and head to our homeroom with Paul. "Hey Paul!"

"Good morning Annabeth!" Paul said.

"Paul." I said. I have nothing against Paul, but I just haven't gotten used to the fact that he is my new step-father.

"Percy." Paul said.

Paul looked really tired this morning, and he still looks tired now. I wonder if something is happening in his family that I don't know about. I hope not. I may not be very fond of Paul, but he is still family. Annabeth and I go to our desks in the back of the room to wait for the others, as they still have not gotten here yet, and they left before us, and came in cars/flying. Sometimes I wonder if they are planning or doing something behind our backs. They always get to school late, even though they always leave before us.

"We have to leave school about 10 minutes early so that we can reach the DMV on time for your driver's test today. Don't worry, since you have a free period at the end of the day, you can leave school whenever after seventh period. I can just tell my eighth period that I have a driver's test and he'll let mew go. Is that okay with you, Beth?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Ok, then. Well-" I'm cut off by Paul talking.

"Attention, class. I would like to say a few announcements. If you are interested in participating in any sports this year, no matter the sport, the tryouts will be next Friday, August 30, at 4:30. Practice/ warm ups will be from 3:30-4:15. If you would like to tryout, sign ups our located in any classroom, the school bulletin board, and the cafeteria. In other news, lunch today will be..." I kind of zoned out after that, and began wondering where in Hades the rest of the Screw was. It's not like them to get to school this late. Paul doesn't seem to notice them being missing, maybe he doesn't even notice that I am not looking at him anymore. He doesn't notice many things in Homeroom though, as it isn't really a true "class." When he actually teaches is when he is on high alert, because I mean, come on, we're teenagers. Nobody knows what we'll do if nobody is looking.

At the last minute, Jason, Piper, and the rest of the Screw run in looking tired and exhausted. I wonder what happened to them. The rest of the class, including Paul, look at them as if they were taking away the class' ice cream, and we all know, that this homeroom specifically, _LOVES_ ice cream. The Screw walks sheepishly towards the back of the room, their cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

"Why are you late, Mr. Grace, Miss Mclean, Mr. Valdez, Miss Atlas, Mr. Zhang, Miss Levesque, and Miss Jackson?" Paul asks. When he says, 'Miss Jackson', I remember that Lily wanted 'Jackson' as her last name, so that we would have something that will say that we are related, and that she is my sister. Nobody else in the school has the last name of 'Jackson', so this works.

"Um, you see... um, we were planning something. We are going to do something with the Student Government, and since it was our idea, they wanted us all to be at their meeting and Jason is in the Student Government." Piper says.

"Well, alright then, take your seats. Unfortunately, you missed the very important sports announcements, so you'll have to get the news from someone who was paying attention and was in the classroom." He says the last part with a knowing tone.

"Yes, sir." says Jason. And our day goes on pretty normally.

* * *

 ** _Time Lapse 'till after DMV test_**

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

I DID IT! I PASSED MY DRIVER'S TEST! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALLY PASSED! This is one of the biggest accomplishments of my life! I owe it all to Percy, who by the way, also passed his driver's test. He has been such a great boyfriend; he believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself. I should really do something to thank him. He said that he had his eye on this really awesome motorcycle. I've been saving money for weeks now to get him something for when he went through Tartarus with me, even when he didn't have to go. I may not have enough have enough money to get it though; I wonder if I can get the gods to give me some money so I can get Percy that motorcycle.

"I did it Percy! I actually passed!"

"Yeah, you did. I am really proud of you, Beth."

"Thank you, Percy. I really appreciate you supporting me and believing in me, when I didn't even believe in myself. You are an amazing boyfriend. Thank you."

"It's no problem. I love you, Beth, and I would do anything to make you happy. The part about me always believing in you, that's kinda my job."

"I love you, too. I can't thank you enough, Percy."

"You don't need to thank me, your love is enough."

I smile at Percy. I really do love him, very much indeed. "Come on, we gotta go home."

"Yeah, I guess we should be getting home. Who's making dinner again today?"

"Leo and Calypso are."

"I hope we don't accidentally walk in on them making out, or walk home to see the whole house on fire."

"Yeah. Hopefully the second idea won't be true. I don't think the gods will be willing to give us another home. This first one must have cost a fortune." Hopefully, the gods will be willing to give me some money to buy Percy that motorcycle. They already owe me some from when I saved Olympus multiple times. They owe me a lot actually. I should mention that when I go to Olympus on Thursday. I would go tomorrow, but I have Gym tomorrow. I would cut, but I don't want to get a bad grade, since all ECA's are considered as classes. **(I actually don't know if this is true, since I'm in middle school and we don't have Extra-Curricular Activities or clubs, but I'm going out on a limb here, but I think that ECA's are NOT CONSIDERED AS REAL CLASSES.)** I can't afford to get a bad grade on anything. I may be a daughter of Athena, and may know many more things than the average Junior student does, but that doesn't mean that I can cut some slack. Gym is needed for me to be able to graduate next year, and I need to graduate.

Percy and I get home and see the house all in one piece. That's good, for now at least. That means Leo didn't burn down the house, for now. We enter the house, and see everybody gathered around the house with like, 20 other people in the house. They must not have heard us enter, because they are all still looking at a white board.

"What's going on here? Is dinner even ready? I'm starving! I have had quite a day." Percy says.

"AHHHH!" Everyone screams.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you had something this afternoon, like Gym or something." Piper says.

"No, that's tomorrow. We said that we had a driver's test today during dinner yesterday. Were you guys even listening, or were you to busy thinking about yourselves and whatever you're planning without us?" I ask.

"We were listening, but we were also lost in our thoughts about what we're planning... without... you..." Jason says, trailing off at the end.

"Yeah, what we thought. Come on, Beth. You and I are going to get dinner where we can have people listen to us. We can go where there is actual food ready for us to eat. Percy practically yelled. We walked to our BMW 2015 435i Convertible. I love this car as if it were my child. This time we can get in the car without having to worry about getting caught driving without a license. We get in and drive off to wherever Percy decides to take us.

"Are you ok, Percy."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm perfectly fine. It's just that, when we moved back into the real world, we all agreed to work and make sure that everything is ready when we all return to the house everyday. We all agreed to _never_ keep anything from each other for our own safety. It's just that, I feel like they are not keeping up with what we agreed."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Percy's right though. When we did move back to the real world, we all did agree to make sure everything is ready for when everyone gets home. We agreed to never keep stuff from each other that involves one another, so that we can protect ourselves. Percy's right; they aren't keeping that promise.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _ **Annabeth's Point of View**_

 _"Guys, how are we gonna be working out the way we're going to be living in our new house?" asks Piper._

 _"Yeah, we can't all be in the house at the same time. We all have some sort of activity or thing that we have to do after school." says Hazel._

 _We all ponder on this statement. Then, apparently, Percy gets an idea._

 _"How about each day, we have two people make dinner. In order to make sure dinner is made on time, everybody has to back home by 6:30 for dinner. Dinner has to be made by 6:00, incase everybody gets home early."_

 _"That's a great idea, Percy!" Leo says._

 _"Guys, let's agree that we will_ never _keep anything from each other if it involves another one of us. This is for our own safety. We don't want to get in trouble." I say. Everybody agrees. It's a good thing, too. We really don't want to be against one another. We need all the friends we can get._

 **-FLASHBACK OVER-**

* * *

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

"I just can't believe that my own sister, would keep something from me. I thought that we both agreed to never keep anything from each other. She kept this thing from me, and I don't even know what it is!" Percy exclaims. I feel really bad for him. He really loves his sister, and then he kept something from her.

"At least we have each other, Perce."

"Yeah, we do, Beth. Thank you."

I just smile at him. He smiles back at me, but he has this pained expression on his face, but I know that that expression is only temporary. In his eyes, I do see love, though. We reach the Burger Joint, where we will have our dinner. We get inside, and wait in line for our turn.

"Hello, welcome to Freddy's Burgers! I'm Amber, and I will be your waitress today. Would you like a table for two?" Amber says.

"Yes, please." Percy says.

"Alright, follow me please." We follow Amber to a table in the corner of the room. We order, and Amber goes to get our food.

"She seems nice." I say.

"Yeah, she does." Percy smiles at me. I smile back

* * *

 **Ok! I think that chapter was long enough! It barely went over 4,500 so almost my goal. I decided that I will post a new chapter every Friday, that way, I have the entire week to write, since it takes a while to get the juices flowing. I won't update this Friday, but I will next Friday. I kinda have writer's block.**

 **I hope you like the chapter. I wanted to say that I don't own Youtube, or Divergent. The song that Annabeth was singing was called 'I Got You' by Cimorelli. I will give the link in my bio.**

 **That's everything that I have for today!**

 **By the way, I decided to call you "Rebels", since my usernames for some things is Divergentrebel46 or something like that. So, bye Rebels!**

* * *

 **Questions of the chapter:**

 **1\. Is this length an ok length for my chapters? Each chapter will either by this length-5k words.**

 **That's all my questions.**

 **Please follow me on Instagram: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12**

 **\- divergentxolympianxtribute .**

 **June 15th, 2015**

 **Next update: June 25th, 2015**

 **Bye Rebels!**

 **-June 16th, 2015**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hello again! I hope you guys are liking this story as much as I am writing it! Here are the responses to your reviews:**

 **theNerdfromNaboo : I know that Annabeth wouldn't and you are correct, but I'm writing this story to fit what was in my head when I first started writing it, and that means changing some of the things that was mentioned in the series. Sorry if that upsets you.**

 **Cynder2013:** The examiner will tell you when you can make another appointment; the first retest is free; after that, you must pay $10 for every 2 tries indefinitely. **That's what the website said when I did my research for this story. I live in South Carolina, and am only 12 so I don't know many things about driver's test and all that. But that's how it is in New York.**

 **gallaghere: That is true: Disney can never be Pixar, nor can they ever** _ **beat**_ **Pixar, but truth is Pixar is like a trademark of Disney. Pixar branches off of Disney, unfortunately.**

 **Thank you to those of you who read my author's notes.**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute**

 **June 16th, 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I dOn'T Own PJO oR the Idea to makE my letTers thIs wAy. I got thiS IdeA froM Paper Towns bY John Green, wHich I alSo don't Own. I foRgot to saY in My lasT chaptEr thAt I doN't oWn BMW or Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo.**

* * *

 **Piper's Point of View (I feel like it will make the situation seem slightly better.)**

I feel so bad. We all forgot about the pact we had made, but apparently, Percy and Annabeth hadn't. They believe that we were doing something wrong, but we weren't. We were planning a surprise party for Percy and Annabeth. They had been through so much, and have been stressed out about our survival, and hadn't had any rest. They've both been working, and worrying. I guess it makes sense though. They've both lived in New York longer than we have; Percy's lived here the longest, but they both know the dangers of New York, and we, as teenagers, are at a bigger risk for facing those dangers. We're at an even bigger risk for facing many other dangers as demigods, who have just now go back to the mortal world, a world where anything could happen. Things that we have not yet been prepared for.

I look around the room, and look at everyone's expressions. They all seem either shocked, surprised, confused, or like me, look and feel guilty. This gathering was supposed to end about 10 minutes ago, before Percy and Annabeth got home, and Leo and Calypso were supposed to have dinner 10 minutes before then so we could go over the plans for Percy and Annabeth's surprise party with them. Unfortunatly, that was when Leo and Calypso decided to have a make out session, which they decided to continue when Percy and Annabeth left, both fuming at us.

"Guys, what the hell? Percy and Annabeth just left, mad at us because we broke our pact, and you're making out? This is why they're mad at us. We're not even doing anything. You are all just standing there, staring. EVERYBODY GET OUT!" I yell, using a bit of charmspeak. I see Jason, Frank, and Lily try to go out,too, but I stop them from moving another inch.

"Not you, three. We need to talk, and Leo, Calypso, go make dinner. Salad, mixed vegetables, mashed potatoes, and fried chicken, and make it quick. Percy and Annabeth went out to eat their dinner; this is our dinner." I order. I don't mean to sound mean, but Annabeth is my best friend, and now, she's mad at me. I can't have my best girl friend mad at me. They all follow my orders, and Leo and Calypso go to make dinner that I asked for, while Jason sits on the arm chair, and Frank, Hazel, and Lily sit on the couch.

"Guys, Percy and Annabeth seem really mad. As I said in the meeting with the other people, they seem really stressed, and this just added to their stress. We have to move up the party date and do better job of hiding it from them. Today was a close call. They may have walked in on a _finished_ meeting, but it was still a meeting. Why were those people still in here anyways?"

"They said they had to show us something, then they opened their coats. There was something strange about them though. They were wearing a coat, but it's 79 degrees out. Do you think they could be monsters?" said Lily.

"You are perfectly correct, Lily Jackson." said a voice that came from behind the couch.

* * *

 **Percy's Point of View**

Annabeth and I were starting the car to go back home. We decided that we were going to ask the Screw what was going on when we were barged in. If it was an ok explanation, then we would forgive them. I think I was a little too harsh on them when we entered the house. I know that they would never intend to hurt us, and maybe they just forgot about the pact that we had made.

During our car ride home, that was what I kept pondering on.

 _This is really completely off topic, but I_ really have _been spending_ way _time with Annabeth. I've picked up on her smart and sophisticated people words._

Yeah, that was really off topic.

"What?" asked Annabeth.

"What? Did I say something?" I asked back.

"Yeah, you said 'Yeah, that was really off topic.'"

"Oh, sorry. I was talking to my brain and I must have said that out loud." I explain. Annabeth just looks at me with a 'What in the world are you talking about' look. She just shrugs and then looks ahead. I look at the road because I wasn't before and was starting to go on the other side of the road. When we reach home, we stay in the car and remain silent.

"So..." Annabeth starts. "We should go inside."

"Yeah." We get out of the car and go inside. What I see in front of me, is not at all welcoming. In front of me, is a demon cheerleader, much like the one Rachel and I fought during my Goode orientation. This one must have either been reborn, snuck out of the Underworld through an opening we didn't know about, or must have snuck away o'those many years ago. The third option makes more sense though, so that's probably it.

I pull Annabeth back towards the door, silently, because if we don't then our friends won't have any chance of getting saved. We have a limited amount of time to come up with a plan, and save our friends. "Ok, what do we do?"

"One of us needs to walk around the house and see if there are any more Empousai around the house. Then, we scale the house with the vines growing on it. Those vines will take us to my room, and from there, we should just silently climb down the stairs and then stab the Empousa through the back. How many Empousa did you see in the house?"

"I only saw one. We can take her."

"Great, now let's do this." I run around the outside of the house and see no other Empousa. I return to Annabeth and report what I saw. We then continue on with our plan and scale up the house with the vines. It's hard to be quiet when you're trying to go up the side of house using vines and trying to run but can't because you'd be running sideways, and save your friends. Eventually we make it to Annabeth's bedroom window, and luckily find it to be unlocked. We open the window and go in. I run to the wide open door and make it to the stairs. Unfortunately, I forgot about the fact that we had to be quiet and accidentally stomp on the first step that I take.

"What was that?" asked what I am assuming to be the Empousai, because I don't recognize that voice. I quickly, but silently, make my way back to Annabeth's room and run to her closet, pulling her with me. Every closet in our house has a doorknob with a lock on it; I don't know why though so don't ask. Once we get in the closet, I lock the doorknob. I did it just before I heard the Empousa finish climbing the stairs.

I took out my monster-proof phone and shone it around the closet. I showed Annabeth a finger to my lips, to signal her to remain silent. She nods, showing that she understands. "Well, I guess it was just my imagination." I heard the Empousa go back down the stairs. Annabeth was about to go out the door, but I hold her back, just to wait to make sure the Empousa really did leave. I hold her there for about two minutes, and then I release her to go out the door. This time, when I go down the stairs, I remember to do it silently. I carefully climb down the stairs. At the end of the stairs, I see an Empousa with her back to me. I quickly stab her with Riptide, which I had a uncapped earlier in Annabeth's room. I signal to Annabeth that it's safe to come down the stairs. We watch as the Empousa finds Leo and Calypso begins to tie them up on the couch. While she is doing that, Annabeth and I silently creep behind the Empousa who, mind you, is still facing Leo and Calypso, along with the rest of the Screw.

You see, the good thing about our living room is, that the couch is on the left side of the room, almost in front of the doorway which leads to the kitchen and dining room. The television is on the wall where the stairs meet the living room. That is where Annabeth and I are standing at the very moment. As Annabeth creeps along the wall with the doorway that leads to the kitchen, I am sneaking behind the Empousa. "Hey guys, watch this."

"Wha-" I cut the Empousa off by literally cutting her through her stomach.

"Are you guys alright?" Annabeth runs over to help me untie the Screw. "How did she even get in? I thought the gates were locked."

"Yeah, they were, but when we let the people in earlier, we had to unlock them. The Empousa must have gotten in that way." Jason explains.

"Okay, at least we saved you."

"Yeah. How did you guys get in without the Empousa noticing you? Was that you guys upstairs?" Lily asks, while hugging me. I hug her back and begin to explain out plan.

* * *

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

I begin to explain my plan to Percy. "One of us needs to walk around the house and see if there are any more Empousai around the house. Then, we scale the house with the vines growing on it. Those vines will takes us to my room, and from there, we should just silently climb down the stairs and then stab the Empousa through the back. How many Empousa did you see in the house?"

"I only saw one. We can take her."

"Great, now let's do this." As I wait for Percy to finish his lap around the house, I think about how our friends, no matter how idiotic they are, could let a monster in the house. They should be smarter than that. But then again, they did betray our trust. It may have been an accident, or it could have been on purpose, either way, it was still betrayal. Percy then came back and told me what he saw.

"I saw no other Empousa; I think we're good. Let's go!" We take off towards the vine growing outside my bedroom window. I start to climb the surprisingly strong vines. I try to run, but unfortunately, it's impossible to run up the side of a house. It seems that Percy has no yet picked up on that fact. I finally reach my bedroom and then I am suddenly filled with dread at the fact that I may have forgotten to unlock my bedroom window this morning. I always unlock my window incase our maid wants to let some air in, since I felt that our windows were too simply made, therefore classifying them as really easy to open. I didn't want to risk a robbery, so I made some modifications to our house. I added a high-tech security system, alarm systems that will be set for a specific time can only be disarmed by someone who knows the password, and finally changed all the windows which are really complicated to open. That last fact right there may have been a mistake. I made it to the window, and thankfully, it was unlocked. I don't think we would be able to hold onto the vines long enough in order for me to be able to open the window. I opened the window and went through it. Percy came in soon after and made his way to the doorway, and to the stairs. Being the Seaweed Brain he is, he forgot to do it silently.

"What was that?" asked the Empousa. Percy silently made his way to me and pulled me to my closet, which has a lock like our other closets, and shuts us in there. He takes out his, thankfully, monster-proof phone, and shines it around the closet, and then his eyes land on me. He signals for me to remain quiet. I nod in understanding. I hear the Empousai say something about it being her imagination. I was just about to head out the closet door. Me being slightly claustrophobic made me try to go out the door without thinking about waiting for safe measures. Fortunately, Percy pulled me back. I could feel my face heat up a little, luckily the closet was dark enough, even with Percy's phone, to hide my blush.

We wait for about one more minute, and then Percy silently makes his way down the stairs. When he signals me that's it's safe enough to go down the stairs, I make my way down. I creep to the Empousa, and wait as Percy says, "Hey guys, watch this." He then stabs the Empousa. I quickly make my way to the Screw and untie them.

"Are you guys alright?" I ask. "How did she even get in? I thought the gates were locked."

"Yeah, they were, but when we let the people in earlier, we had to unlock them. The Empousa must have gotten in that way." Jason explains.

"Okay, at least we saved you."

"Yeah. How did you guys get in without the Empousa noticing you? Was that you guys upstairs?" Lily asks, while hugging Percy. He hugs her back and explains our plan.

"Well, when we first came in, while the Empousa was tying you guys up," he says while pointing at Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Lily, "we saw her, so we ran back outside, and came up with a plan. The plan was for me to run around the perimeter of the house, and see if there was any more Empousai, then Annabeth and I were supposed to climb the side of the house with the vines that are growing on it and enter Annabeth's window. I was then supposed to go down the stairs, and stab the Empousa while Annabeth goes to untie you, but that didn't go so well. We finished the first two steps perfectly, but when I was supposed to go down the stairs, I forgot to do it silently, so I accidentally stomped on the first step I made, and the Empousa heard it. I pulled Annabeth into her closet with me, and we waited for her to come back down. So yes, that was us upstairs earlier. After that, the plan went how it was supposed to. That's basically it." He finished explaining. The Screw nods, but with a look of guilt on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I ask. They look at me, the guilt suddenly prominent on their faces.

"Well, it's just that the Empousa wouldn't have been able to enter if we hadn't invited all those people to our home. And you wouldn't have left, mad at us, if we had just remembered how you guys would have felt, and remembered our pact. We're just really sorry, and we understand if you guys are still mad at us." explains Piper.

Percy's face visibly relaxes. "Guys, we forgive you, but next time, try to remember us." They nod, and ask if we want dinner. We decline and say that we already had dinner earlier, after we had left. They nod again and go to their dinner, while Percy and I go upstairs and shower, and get ready for bed.

I get ready in my pajamas, after I had a nice warm shower. My pajamas consist of a black Marvel: The Avengers graphic t-shirt, navy with a floral pattern shorts, and black Ugg Slippers. I got my white Beats out from the drawer full of electronics. Monster-proof electronics mind you. I also unplugged my IPhone 6 and put it in its new black/white hard case. I randomly went on different apps to see what they all did. I was so into the phone that I didn't notice Piper walking in the room. "Hey Annabeth." I jumped with surprise.

"Piper! Hey! Sorry, I was on my phone and I guess I got distracted with all the apps I was trying to get used to. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see what you were doing... I also wanted you to come with me to talk to Lily. I want to ask her about what she thought about Liam." She winked. It came to me: Piper wanted to see if Lily had any feelings for Liam. I suspected that Liam had some feelings for Lily, but I'm still not entirely sure of it. I nodded in agreement. We walked out of my room and went to Lily's room, which was fortunately, right next to Piper's. I knocked on Lily's door, and her head popped up. She had a phone in hand, which made me assume that she was talking to somebody.

"Mom, I'm gonna have to call you later. Piper and Annabeth are in my room." I guess Lily was doing something else while talking to her mom, because we could hear what Mrs. Jackson-Blofis said after that.

"Ooh, put me on speaker!"

"Mom, you _are_ on speaker. You've been on speaker this whole time."

"Huh; never noticed. Hello Annabeth, Piper."

"Hey Sally!" While Percy was missing, before the Giant War, when Sally and I were grieving, she told me to call her Sally, anytime I was around her. I've been calling her that ever since. "How've you been?"

"I've been grand, Annabeth. Just perfect. I've just been wanting to talk to my babies so much, that I called them. How's Percy? I haven't called him yet."

"He's fine. He and I had our driver's test today, and we both passed."

"Oh, that's great. Tell Percy that I'm proud of him. Well, girls, I gotta go. I have to finish my book. I'm about twenty chapters in, and I want at least thirty. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Lily hung up. She turned her attention to us. "What's up?"

"We want to talk to you about someone."

"Oh no. Do you guys have crushes on other people? I thought you guys were in great relationships."

"No, no. It's nothing about that. It's about Liam."

"Liam? Why do you want to talk about Liam?" Lily said in a tone that was adding nervousness every second. _She thinks we know something. This'll make our job slightly easier._

"Well, we saw Liam looking at you earlier, when Percy was talking to him. And at lunch, all you did was look at him, and he at you. What's going on?"

"Nothing, and I wasn't looking at Liam." she protested.

"Oh really." Piper said, in a knowing tone. "Well, you kept looking over in his direction, and I saw you blush an unreasonable amount. Why were you blushing if you don't like him? Do you like someone else at our table?"

Lily seemed to ponder whether or not to answer our questions. She finally gave in. "Alright. I may like Liam a sliver of a bit." She said hesitantly. Piper squealed, while I just smiled. I knew something was up between those two, and now we know. But then my conversation with Percy from yesterday resurfaced in my memory.

"Guys, Percy doesn't want Lily to date. He doesn't want her to get hurt. He told me this when I confronted him about the way he was glaring at Liam, when we first met him." I could see Piper's face fall, but Lily's face get angrier. Lily stormed out of the room, towards Percy's room. Piper and I looked at each other, a look of worry on both of our faces, before we ran after Lily.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS VERY SECOND! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Percy opened the door, slowly, before Lily pushed it open the rest of the way. "Why did you decide that it was your decision if I could date or not? Percy, YOU AREN'T ME! I can make my own decisions, including when I can date, and who I will date! Percy, I know you care about me, but you have to let me take care of myself. You know I can. Why won't you let me?"

Percy sighs. "Lil' you know I love you. I really really do. That's why I don't want you to date. I don't want you to have your heart broken by some random guy who doesn't even know how amazing you are. That's why I don't want you to date. I'll let you date, but before you actually _date_ date, I would just like you to run it by me." I see Lily nod, and hug Percy. And I think that I see some very faint tears in Percy's eyes. He always got emotional when it came to Lily, his mother, and I. "Can you guys get out now, except you Annabeth. I want to talk to you." Piper and Lily leave the room, while I walk to Percy's bed. I sit on it, and wait as Percy closes the door behind the girls. He slowly turns to me, and crosses his arms. He raises an eyebrow at me; I smile sheepishly and raises my hands in a thumbs up.

"You told her didn't you?" He asks me. I just nod. He sighs. "Annabeth, you weren't supposed to tell her."

"I know, but it just popped out when Lily said that she likes someone." I sigh.

"Wait, she just spit it out, and didn't put up a fight?"

"Well, Piper and I confronted her earlier when she was talking to your mom who, by the way, says she's proud of you for passing your driver's test today." Percy nods. I kiss him. "Are you mad at me?"

He sighs, once again. "No, just a little surprised when you told me that you told Lily about our conversation. It's just not in your nature to do that."

"Well, you try to keep your sense of mind when Piper gets you all worked up about someone else's feelings!" He laughs.

"I wouldn't know." We just laugh some more. It's then that I look at the time. It's 10:46 pm, and it's a school night, and I have Gym tomorrow, too.

"It's late, and we have Gym tomorrow. We need our rest. Besides, we find out who the new coach is tomorrow, and I've heard other students say that the coach makes us do one mile on the first day!"

"Ah, man. Great. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth. I love you."

"I love you, too. Good night Percy." I kiss his cheek and leave his room. I walk by Lily's room and see her starting to drift off into the endless world of sleep. I reach my room and close the door. I turn off my main lights, but once I reach my bed, I turn on my bedside lamp. It's one that my mother Athena got me when we first moved in. I reached under my bed and pulled out a notebook white spiral notebook with a black owl decal on it. I opened to the last page that I had written on, and pulled out my phone. I looked at the paper in front of me, and dialed the number that was written on it: (385)-733-1046 . It rang, and on the third ring, the person on the other line finally picked up.

"Hey, it's me. When do you want to commence the plan?"

* * *

 **Ooh, what is Annabeth planning? No, I'm being serious. _I_ even know, and I'm the author. Review some suggestions for her plan, and the person she's calling. I'm thinking that the person's going to be Thalia, and that the plan is just a surprise for Percy for missing out on his birthday when they were in the war. I know that the war ended _before_ Percy's birthday, but in my vision, the group had to skip celebrating Percy's birthday because they were resting because of the war, and they were moping because Leo had "disappeared." What do you think. Give suggestions in the reviews, or PM me.**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter was being posted today, and not yesterday. It's just that I had gone over my computer time limit (which is an hour and a half) by at least two hours, and I didn't want to get in trouble.**

 **I'm going to start doing the replies to your chapters in the bottom AN's, that way you can just get on with the stories, instead of reading a long AN. I'll start in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Questions of the chapter:**

 **1\. How are you all liking the story, and my other stories?**

 **2\. Should I add in the other members of the Screw's point of view?**

 **Answer all questions in a review, or PM.**

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION! THE FOLLOWING IS VERY IMPORTANT, HENCE THE REASON THIS SENTENCE IS IN BOLD, ITALICS, UNDERLINED,**_

 _ **AND IN ALL CAPS. I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE. IT'S ABOUT WHAT MY NEXT STORY SHOULD BE ABOUT. CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE TAKE MY POLL! I'M TAKING IT DOWN IN THREE WEEKS. PLEASE TAKE IT!**_

* * *

 **That's all I had to say. Please review, favorite, and follow me and my stories. Also, take my poll which I mentioned earlier. And follow me on Instagram: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12 .**

 **Bye Rebels!**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute .**

 **Thursday, June 25th, 2015.**

 **Word count: 4,655.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my Rebels! I'm back with another chapter! I'm trying to write longer chapters, and I'm also trying to post daily. I'll explain more about the second thing in the bottom AN. Anyways, on to chapter Five!**

 **AN because I haven't done on in a while: I, DIVERGENTXOLYMPIANXTRIBUTE, DO NOT OWN PJO/HOO OR ANY OTHER THING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY BESIDES: LILY, LIAM, OR WILLOW. ANY OUTFIT THAT IS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY WAS MADE BY ME ON . ALL OUTFIT LINKS WILL BE ON MY BIO.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Lily's Point of View**

I make my way back to my room after I talked with Percy. I sit on my bed and admire my room. I have an Encore Queen bed. I'm assuming that my father designed my room, considering all of the ocean based things decorating my room. I don't mind, but I think it's a little too much. My bedding is a "Stone Vintage Aqua Anchor" comforter duvet. I have this pastel blue Cubo chair on my blue Thro "Beach" rug. On the left side of my room, there is a Paris White Console table. On the table, sits my Macbook laptop with its black anchor decal, and my Iphone . In front of the desk, is a Peyton desk chair. On my walls, I have three starfish wall decor, and hanging from my windows, I have long blue Indian Sari curtains. From the ceiling hangs a Cyan Aqua Florence chandelier. The walls are a soft white, with gold paper outlining the ceiling and floor.

At around 10:45, I begin to get hungry. I walk out of my room, silently creeping through the halls, careful to not distrub someone from their sleep. As I walk by Annabeth's room, I hear her talking to someone. I look through the bottom of her door, and see a very faint light coming from her room. "Look, I need those supplies here at my house in exactly two days. If it isn't here in that time, then our plan is off. No more alliance, no more plan. We'll be through." I gasp, forgetting that I was supposed to be silent. I quickly run to the storage closet that is down the hall, and quickly close the door, silently. I close the door just as Annabeth opens her own door. I wait until I hear it close, and hear no footsteps, then I come out the door. I go back to her room, and listen to the rest of her conversation.

"Sorry, Dylan. I thought there was someone outside my door. Now, where were we? Oh yes, the plan. So, I need two boxes of..." That's all I could hear. I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't know what Annabeth was planning, and I didn't want to know. Who is Grover? Is he a guy that Annabeth could be cheating on my brother with? Is he some bad guy that Annabeth is helping? Is Annabeth turning to the other side? Is she betraying us. I didn't notice that Annabeth had opened her door until, "Lily?"

* * *

 **Percy's Point of View (sorry for the really quick Point of View change)**

I walked into Lily's room the morning after our talk, to talk to her about her dating, only to find her not in her room, and the bed perfectly made. I immediately assume something happened to her, because A. I didn't hear her alarm this morning, B. Lily doesn't ever wake up before 6:30 am., C. Lily doesn't ever make her bed. I begin to panic. Everybody knows not to mess with her, so what happened to her? "LILY! LILY!"

"PERCY! HELP! IT'S ANNABETH!" That surprises me. Annabeth knows that I love my sister, so why would she mess with her? Unless, Lily's attacker isn't Annabeth.

"LILY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IN THE STORAGE CLOSET. HURRY!" I rush to the closet, and open the door. I look in and see Annabeth and Lily. Lily is on the floor, and Annabeth is on top of her. Annabeth is trying to attack and hurt Lily, while Lily is trying to hurt Annabeth, but also trying not to get hurt herself. I reach up to the shelf above Annabeth, grabbing a syringe, and taking off the needle cover, revealing the needle. The serum in the syringe is a special serum that will make any demigod go unconscious.

I quickly stick the needle in Annabeth's back, and place my thumb on the plunger. I push the plunger down with a great amount of force, and wait for the effects of the serum to start.

They don't come.

The serum is supposed to work on all demigods, no matter the parent. The only things that the serum doesn't work on is gods... and monsters. There is a slight chance that a god would do this, there is an even smaller chance that a fellow demigod would do this, and since the serum didn't work on "Annabeth", that means that this person isn't a demigod. That only leaves gods, and monsters. I already said that gods have a small chance of them doing this, so that only means that a monster is taking over Annabeth.

"Lil, this isn't Annabeth. The sleep serum didn't work on her. A god wouldn't do something like this, so that means that a monster is doing this. Wait a second." I quickly pull out Riptide, and without a moment of hesitation, slice the monster's head off. The monster turns into dust, and dissapears. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but if that wasn't Annabeth, then who wasn't?"

"I don't know. Let me call her phone. She doesn't go anywhere without it." I call Annabeth's phone and hear the ringtone that she has for me: La Da Dee by Cody Simpson.

 _La da dee_  
 _La da dee doo_  
 _La da da me_  
 _La da da you_  
 _La da dee_  
 _La da dee doo_  
 _There's only me_  
 _There's only you_  
 _La da dee_  
 _La da dee doo_  
 _La da da me_  
 _La da da you_  
 _La da dee_  
 _La da dee doo_  
 _When you were gone I think of you_

Lily and I follow the sound of the music until we reach Annabeth's room. We walk in and see Annabeth's phone on her round cocktail table. I press the ignore call buttom on her phone. "She isn't here. If she isn't here, then where is she?"

"I don't know, Per-" She gets cut off by a rustling coming from the closet. I hold a finger up to my mouth to signal her to be quiet. I creep up to the closet and press my ear to it. I hear a muffled voice. It sounds like a girl -who I'm not sure, it could be anyone- and slowly open the door. I look in, only to find Annabeth, tied to a chair, duct tape on her mouth, rope bond to her wrists and ankles, and blood smeared on her walls.

* * *

 **Annabeth's Point of View (I promise no more**

I'm the kind of person who remembers everything, and I mean _everything_ , so it surprised me when I woke up in my closet, with my hands behind my back, and my feet not being able to move. I moved my head around, and saw that my closet walls had blood smeared everywhere. Some of my own clothes had blood on it. I tried stand up, but realized that I couldn't due to my feet being tied to the chair. I tried screaming, but in the heat of the moment, I didn't realize that there was duct tape on my face. I felt something dripping down the side of my face, and it was too warm to feel like tears. I opened my mouth to see if it was what I thought it was. The liquid fell into my mouth and it confirmed my suspicion: blood was trailing down my face.

Who did this to me? Why would they do this to me? How did they do this to me? I try thinking back to last night, but the last thing I remember is walking back to me room and then falling asleep, but... when I slept... it wasn't... in... my... bed. I didn't ever make it back to my room. I didn't even make it to the bathroom, and now I really have to go. I ignored my full bladder and tried to focus.

 _Okay_ , I thought. _I have to get out of here._ I wriggled my tied hands behind my back to see how tight the ropes were. I winced as the frayed rope cut my wrists. I tried again. They were tight, but not too tight. I could somehow get them untied, I just don't know how. I try not to focus too much on my hands and try to focus on the rest of myself. I rubbed the side of my face on my shoulder, the edge of the duct tape coming pealing off a tiny bit. I did it again, no luck. I tried again, it caught on my shirt and started to peal but came off again. I tried one more time and this time it pealed all the way off. I tried to take a deep breath, but the air in the closet was hot and thick, and was beginning to smell faintly of blood. I wriggled my hands again. I don't know how long it took to free my hands, all I remember is the pain of the ropes cutting into my wrists and the sensation of warm blood trickling down the palms of my hands and dripping off my fingertips. Finally, my hands slid out of the newly widened loops in the ropes. I stretched the kinks out of my sore arms and rolled my sore shoulders. I bent down and untied the ropes constricting around my ankles and stood up reaching for the closet door, not knowing what lay beyond it.

As I opened the door, I instantly regretted it. Sitting on my bed, was an Empousa, smiling evilly at me. "You! What are you doing here? Perc-!"

"Hush, child. Don't worry about your friends. Worry about yourself." My eyes widened to the width of saucers. I put up my fists, ready to fight, when I began to feel dizzy. _Blood loss_ , I thought. In my attempt to get out of the closet, I completely forgot about my head, and my injury. I tried to ignore the pain and my dizziness, and focused on the Empousa standing before me. I punched, only to result in my hitting the air next to her. "Oh dear, child: trying to fight when she has no chance of winning. Tell me Annabeth, how does this feel?" She punched my temple, sending me into the world beyond consciousness.

* * *

I remember Thalia telling me to never worry when I was with Luke and her. She told me to relax because she would take care of me; Luke would protect us. I believed her. I was able to get more sleep, just listening to her voice at night. I would still get nightmares, but not as many. Thalia was my mother figure, she was the one I would turn to for advice, granted her advice wasn't as good as Sally's but, she was there for me. She had my back.

Nobody has my back now.

After I fell unconscious, the Empousa dragged me back to the closet, and tied my hands even tighter than she did before, and she also tied my legs tighter. The is even more duct tape on my mouth, but there is no more blood dripping down my face. A note is placed on my lap.

 _Wouldn't want you to escape again, now would we Annabelle? Good luck getting out of this one._

I try to untie myself again, unfortunately, it's no use. Nothing can get out of this one.

 _La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
_ _There's only you_ _La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
When you are gone I think of you_

That's the ringtone that I set up for whenever Percy calls me. It's supposed to go on longer, but it stops right there. Somebody must be in my room, and that someone pressed the ignore button on my phone. That means that someone is in my room, and that that someone could get me out of here. Without having a second thought about it, I start screaming through the duct tape. _Stupid Annabeth. What if the Empousa was the one who pressed the ignore button on the phone?_ My closet door opened, and my screams stopped. Instead of relief, fear filled the blood in my veins.

The door opened and in walked Percy, with Lily trailing behind him.

"ANNABETH!" Percy attempted to hug me, but realized that he couldn't due to me being tied up to a chair. "What happened?" He cut off the ropes with Riptide, and took off the duct tape that was on my mouth.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning tied to this chair in this closet. I was able to free myself, and came out of the closet, but on my bed, was an Empousa. She must have been hiding in the house during the attack from the other Empousa. She knocked me unconscious, and put me back in the closet. Before that, all I remembered was walking back to my room, and falling asleep. This morning, I remember not falling asleep in my bed. The Empousa or someone knocked me unconscious, and took me to the closet. That's all I remember."

Lily nodded. "So that wasn't you who was trying to attack me in the closet?"

 _"What?"_

"This morning, I went in Lily's room to talk to her about something, and I saw she wasn't there. I freaked because Lily doesn't wake up before her alarm, and her bed was made, meaning that she either didn't sleep in it, or made her bed. I found her in the storage closet, with you, or at least someone that looked like you. We quickly found out that Lily's attacker wasn't you, and instead a monster. I stabbed it with Riptide, and killed it. I think it was the Empousa that tied you in your closet, but whatever it was, it's gone now."

I nod. We're all safe, and we're all alive, but... "Where are the others?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! ARE WE HAVING A PARTY?"

"No, Leo. We're not having a party." Lily said, with a wink. I wonder what that was about. "We're just getting Annabeth out of her closet. An Empousa tied her there, and attacked me."

He nods, and that's the last thing I see before I fall.

* * *

I wake up in a thin, horrible hospital gown. What happened?

"You passed out due to blood loss." I looked up and saw a nurse, standing at the foot of my bed. I must have said that out loud. "You must be quite popular. You have a whole crew of people out in the waiting room. One boy looked like he might pass out. He hasn't slept during the entire time you've been at the hospital." Percy.

"How long have I been here?"

"About three days, Annabeth." Percy hasn't slept for three days. He can't go that long. He'll go crazy. "Would you like any visitors? You can have about 20 people at a time. We gave you a pretty big room." It's then that I take a pretty good look at where I am situated. The walls aren't like your typical hospital walls. These walls are paint splattered, reds, yellows, purples, any color imaginable is splattered on the walls. The TV on the walls is a flat screen, mounted on the wall. The windows are large, and grand stained windows. Most walls have canvas art that is supposed to make someone feel better and calm, but these walls have different forms of art on it. The walls have canvases with quotes on it: about trying harder, about life, about friendship and about change. There are some silhouettes of dancers around the room, along with some silhouettes of musical instruments, and silhouettes of different items used in art. Which hospital am I in?

"Um, which hospital is this?"

"It's the Artist View Hospital. We're the only hospital that is based on art. We still function like a real hospital, of course. We felt that the typical hospital design was to bland and overused. We came up with a different design to use. We asked many teenagers what they liked, what were their interests and that kind of stuff, and most of them said that art, dance, and music were their passions. We took that idea and made it into a design. We also made the name based on their passions." I nod in understanding. That is a really good idea for a hospital. Most people would have gone with a typical hospital. It takes real creativity to come up with an idea like this.

"Annabeth?" I forgot that I was alone.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like your visitors?"

"How many of them are there?"

"About 15. This room can fit 20, so if you want all of them to come in, it may be a little crowded. Would you like them all to come in, or would you like them to come in groups?"

"I would like them to all come in, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Annabeth."

"Oh, and thank you." I don't say what for, because that 'thank you' goes for a lot of things. She smiles, nods, and walks out. It isn't long before the room is full of people. I see people that I haven't seen in a while: Thalia, Chiron, Mr. D., Malcolm, Katie, Rachel, the Stolls, Nico, and Will Solace. and I also saw the Screw: Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Lily, and of course, Percy. There was someone that I didn't think would be there.

"Liam? What are you doing here? Not that I mind, but why?" I asked.

"I'm here for moral support!" He flashed a smile. I smiled back, grateful.

"Annabeth, how are you feeling?" asked Malcolm.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Malcolm."

"Are you sure, Wise Girl? You looked pretty sick back there." said Percy.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. I'm fine; there's no need to worry. I'm okay." I grabbed his wrist to tell him that I'm okay. I pull him down, and place a light kiss on his lips. "I'm okay. I'm perfect." I whisper. He smiles at me, and places another soft kiss on my lips. I smile into the kiss, and softly deepen it. We're cut off by someone clearing their throats. I look up, blushing, and see Malcolm glaring at Percy. I glare back at him, while Percy cowers behind me. Malcolm stops glaring at Percy and looks away from me stare. I smirk in victory.

"Wow, Annie, you sure have grown. It's like you forgot about me."

"How could I forget about the legendary Thalia Grace, daughter of the almighty Zeus." I reply, adding in a dramatic voice for effect. "I missed you, Thalia Grace."

"I missed you too, Annie." I smiled and laughed, hugging Thalia, tightly. I hugged everyone in the room, each one receiving the same amount of time. We talked in the room for hours; we ate lunch from the hospital cafeteria. We stay in the room until most everyone, minus Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, and Lily. The only person that didn't leave, besides the Screw, were...

"Chiron? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Percy said that you were in the hospital. He explained everything to Mr. D. and I, including your attack. Mr. D. and I talked about the situation, and we came up with a conclusion. You are to go back to Camp Half Blood, and stay there. For good, Annabeth." Chiron told me.

I looked up at him, in shock at the news that I just received. How could I go back to camp, and leave everything behind? Everything that I have come to just know. How can I leave, when I just got started?

" _What?"_ yells the Screw.

"Yes, Annabeth, has to leave, or either Percy or Lily leave. They are the three most powerful halfbloods within your group. If at least one or two of these three leave, then you will be at a lower risk for attack. You as halfbloods are already at a high risk for attack by monsters. As teenagers, your risk is higher, because who wouldn't want to kidnap you; you're teenagers for the gods' sake! Having three powerful halfbloods at your side will set your risk even higher." Chiron explained.

"But Chiron, having three powerful halfbloods at our side could also be a good thing. Three halfbloods with great power could protect us even better than regular halfbloods, or at least, halfbloods with a decent amount of power. Wouldn't they?" Jason argued.

"I suppose you may be correct Jason." Chiron says. We remain quiet, while Chiron ponders over Jason's previous statement. "Alright, I need to discuss this with your brother Annabeth, but I think it'll be okay if you stay here in New York, but only if you allow us to update your security, and if you always carry your weapons with you at all times, no matter where you are. Leo, Calypso?"

Leo and Calypso look up, surprised to be called on. "Yes sir?"

"I will need you two to make some concealable weapons for your group. I need you to make some necklaces, bracelets, belt buckles, anything that mortals would find normal that you can make to hide different weapons. Calypso, I chose you because you can decide on different designs and such that you think your group could where at parties, outings, and daily uses. Piper, if you would like to help Calypso, or if any of use would like to give an input on the project, please do so. This is for your own protection, so please make sure that the items are comfortable enough for you. We wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable. The items you create will have to be worn at all times, and if you are out, please make sure that someone else from this group is with you. Is it understood?" We nod. "Good, now I must get going. I left the camp in the hands of Mr. D. Who knows what he could do in three days?" He walked out of the room, and we were left with a complete silence.

"Well, that's that. Now what?" asked Piper.

"You guys should get home, and get some rest. I don't know when I'll get out of here, and I know those waiting room chairs aren't the best places to sleep in." I say. They don't argue; they know not to argue with me, even if I am in a hospital bed. They all say a form of bye, and walk out of the room, excluding Percy. "Percy, you should go get some rest. You haven't had a good sleep."

"No Annabeth. I'm perfectly capable of staying awake." A yawn escapes his mouth, going against his statement.

"Oh really? Well, that yawn says otherwise." I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, but I'm not leaving your hospital room." He walks over to couch in front of the windows.

"No, Percy, stay in my bed. There's enough space for the two of us." He gives me a look saying 'are you sure', and I just nod. He walks over and climbs into bed, careful not to disturb all the wires that are attached to me in various places. I turn on my side to face him. "I love you." I say, not even whisper.

"I love you, too." Percy mouths back. I smile and bury my head in the crook of his neck, happy that I can be wrapped in the arms of the man that I love.

* * *

 **Hello my Rebels! I hope this chapter was worth the long wait! As I said before, I was not able to update on the 3rd because I lost all of the words that I had previously typed, meaning that I was supposed to typed up 4,000 words on the day that I was supposed to publish the chapter. I apologize, again.**

 **I would like to give credit to my friend Samantha P. on Instagram. She gave me a suggestion for when I had writer's block, and told me to write a few sentences that she came up with. The idea that she gave me was basically all of paragraph three in Annabeth's Point of View, so thank you Sammy! Please follow her on Instagram: rainbowbacon314.**

 **I want to thank those of you who took my poll. There weren't many of you who took it, but it really made a difference in the results. If you didn't take my poll, you can still take it. I will take it down on the first of August, that way I will have some time to write the first few chapters of the three stories. Here is a preview of the poll:**

 **Question: I have ideas for a new fanfic. Which three ideas should I choose? The three choices with the most votes will be turned into fanfics. You can vote for up to three choices, but only get to vote once.**

 **Choices:**

 **1.** The Fault In Our Stars: Hazel and Augustus' lives in "A Capital-S Something". This would be a sequel to my story "A Capital-S Something."

 **2.** Paper Towns: Quentin goes to Agloe, NY to visit Margo. What happens while he's there? This would be a sequel to Paper Towns by John Green.

 **3.** Percy Jackson: Percy and Annabeth have children, Theo and Christina. This would be the typical "they have children and they're growing up" kind of story.

 **4.** Divergent: Tobias has a little sister named Lily, who is middle school. Follow the lives of these two, as they go through relationships with Tris and Daniel, middle school and adulthood, and their lives together.

 **5.** Divergent: Tris and Four are going to the Dauntless Academy of Martial Arts. This would be a sequel story to my oneshot "The College That Started It All."

 **Those are the five choices that you can vote for. Please take at least three minutes of your time to take my poll. It would mean a lot.**

* * *

 **Replies to your reviews:**

 **apatel746: I'm glad that you joined us on my Instagram buddy! Thank you for your reviews, and your suggestion. I'll be sure to add it in a future chapter.**

 **smartgirlsan: I'm glad that you liked the story. Be sure to read my other PJO story, Invisible: Apparently Not. I think you'll like it. Thanks for your review.**

 **Guest: Thank you for answering the question, and I'll try to do other Point of Views later on. Thanks for your review!**

 **Unicornbarbi: Twinsies! I have a lot of friends who are in the same math class as me, so we're like deca-sies? That doesn't make sense. Ha! Thanks for your review!**

 **Sky hopper: Happy belated birthday Jason Grace, indeed. Thanks for your review!**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews everyone!**

* * *

 **Questions of the chapter:**

 **1\. What did you think of this chapter?**

 **2\. Should I make the chapters longer?**

 **3\. Should I make Liliam happen sooner than expected?**

 **Answer all questions in PM, or Review!**

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did!**

 **Next update will be the next Friday after I post this.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and Follow me, and my stories.**

 **Bye Rebels,**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute**

 **Instagram: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12**

 **By the way, sorry for all the Point of View changes.**

 **Monday, July 6th, 2015**

 **Word Count: 4,817.**

 **By the way, I will be posting two new chapters today, so don't be surprised.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, my Rebels! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I, divergentxolympianxtribute, do not own Percy Jackson and any of it's branches named in this story. I only own Lily, and Liam. If I mention something that I do not own, I will say so at the bottom.**

 **By the way, there are some Divergent spoilers in this chapter, so if you don't want any spoilers, I suggest skipping through that part (you'll know when you get there) because it's not exactly relevant to the story line; it's just a little something that I threw in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

I was released from the hospital two days after I woke up. I had a broken arm due to the impact of my fall, and when I was dragged to the closet. I will have to wear a cast for six weeks, but I'll have someone help me around. I also have a few rope burns from when I tried to set myself free. Everyone's been so supportive and helpful. At school, a lot of people try to help me, and tell me what I've missed in class. The students, staff, and teachers all think that I fell from the stairs, and that the rope burns were from when I was redesigning my room, and moving furniture. The mist can do great things.

Percy has been very cautious of me, making sure that I don't get hurt or attacked again, and that someone is always with me, whether it be one of the mortal friends that I have made, or it be someone in the Screw. He tries to make sure that Lily and I, being two of the three most powerful halfbloods, are always safe. He's been like this for days now.

On Friday evening, the gang, minus Percy and I, were going to a party that we were invited to. Percy and I decided not to go because of my arm, and the fact that I couldn't stay home alone. Leo and Calypso hadn't finished the concealable weapons yet, so the group had to hide their weapons elsewhere. I was helping the girls get ready in Calypso's room. I was helping them pick out there outfits, since they kept arguing and they agreed that I had a suitable sense of fashion, so they forced me into helping them.

I was rumaging through Calypso's closet, since she decided that she would let the girls borrow her clothes, and they are all the same size. I pulled out a dress with a subtle scoop neckline. The top half has a pretty white lace covering the soft white fabric underneath it. The skirt is an artic blue sheer fabric that's covering the white skirt below it. The dress has a gold, sparkling, gemstone waistband, and nice short sleeves. "How about this one, Piper?"

Piper looks up, and almost instantly nods. "That one is the one. All the other ones are horrible, no offense Calypso."

"None taken." Calypso smiles. Piper takes the dress and goes to the bathroom. After about a minute, she comes out with the dress on, looking really happy.

"I like it. I really, really like it." I smile, and hand her the shoes and jewelry that I picked out while she was in the bathroom.

"Here, put these on." She does as she is told, and puts them on. The shoes are some causal sandals, with pearls on the straps, so she would feel comfortable in them. The jewelry I handed her was a gold necklace with a gold key as the charm. The key was fairly simple, with a small intricate design in the center of the key, and a very small diamond in the middle. I also handed Piper a small box.

Earlier this week, I asked Jason, Leo, Frank, and Percy when was the last time that they had given the girls anything nice. They said that it had been a while, so on Wednesday, after Gym had been let out, I took the guys to the mall, and we bought them so jewelry that they could wear to the party. The guys told me to give their girlfriends their gifts while they were preparing for the party. This was it.

In my moment of talking to myself in my head, I heard Piper gasp. She pulled out her gift. Inside the box, was a gold charm bracelet, each charm with a very intricate design of cutwork. It was simple, yet some how elegant. "It's beautiful, isn't it? It's from Jason." I ask.

Piper only nods, mesmirized by the beauty of the bracelet. I smile, and go back to the closet, satisfied with the reaction that I received. I go through the closet and find a dress for Hazel.

The dress is a mix between a deep purple and maroon. It has a floral lace overlay, and a tan detachable belt, and is sleeveless. I walk over to Hazel, and show her the dress. She smiles, and her eyes light up with excitement. Hazel is easily one of my favorite people in the world, and I would do anything for her. She takes the dress out of my arms, carefully, and goes to the bathroom to change, while Piper is putting on her bracelet, with the help of Calypso. I go to my room, and get a piece of my jewelry that I think would go well with Hazel's dress, and the box from Frank. I reach the room, and see that Hazel is out of the bathroom, and is sitting on the bed, dress on.

I give her the jewelry from my room: a sterling silver braided bracelet with a diamond-embellished cross sitting in the center of the bracelet. Hazel puts it on, and sits back on the bed. I pull out the medium sized box from behind my back, and give it to Hazel. She opens it, and pulls out the necklace that I helped Frank pick out. The necklace is a white gold necklace, with the letters, HOPE, spelled out in diamonds as the charm. It's simple, but more than enough for Hazel. This necklace is the best thing for Hazel; she hasn't had anything like this ever given to her. I thought that now is the perfect time for her to receive something like it. "It's from Frank."

She smiles softly, and murmurs something that I can't hear, so I go back to the closet to pick something out for Calypso. I pull out a strapless, A-line dress, with a detailed turquiose lace covering the bodice, and a cottony floral skirt. Around the waist sits a soft brown belt. I turn and give it to Calypso, who eagerly takes it out of my hands, and goes to the bathroom. I walk back to my room, and go through the box of jewelry that Calypso gave me. I take out a small gold necklace, with a gold love charm in the center. I also reach into my drawer and pull out both Calypso's and Lily's gifts. I go back to Calypso's room and see her in the dress, fingering the material. I give her the necklace that I got from my room; she puts it on, and looks down. I pull my arm out, and put my hand in front of her, box in hand. She looks up, a questioning look on her face. I nod, silently telling her the box is for her. She opens it, and gasps. I look inside, and see a small bracelet; a gold cuff with two white freshwater pearls on the ends. She puts in on, and looks back into the box, pulling out a small slip of paper.

 _For you my love,_

 _Leo_

She smiles. I walk to the closet once again, and try to find something for Lily. Lily is different than the rest of us girls. She's a daughter of Poseidon, loves the ocean and the color blue, but has a different personality than us. I matched the other girls' outfits based on their personalities, and their sense of clothing. I'm doing something a little different with Lily. The other girls had something that expressed them, but not much; Lily's outfit will express her, entirely. I chose something that would do just that.

It took me about five minutes, but I found her the perfect dress. Lily's dress is a VALENTINO lace panel dress, with a black skirt that flares out. The bodice is covered with a beautifully designed white lace. The dress is also sleeveless, and has a nice classic collar, with a black bow below it. I hand it to Lily, who quickly rushes to the bathroom.

I go to Calypso's vanity and get a sterling silver necklace with a Zodiac Libra pendant that reminds me of the Candor scales in the book Divergent, which Lily has read. The Candor are people who will always tell the truth, which basically explains Lily. Lily always tells the truth, no matter what it is. It is only on rare occasions that Lily will lie. Lily isn't one that says mean things to other people; she's one that will make someone feel special by just by saying the right, and true, thing. She doesn't lie to make someone feel special; she makes them feel special by telling the truth. As soon as Lily walks out of the bathroom, I walk over to her, box in hand, with the necklace on top. I hand her the necklace as she gasps at the box. She quickly puts on the necklace, and takes the box from my hands, opening it.

Inside the box is a beautiful bracelet, with a white gold color. The bracelet is made of pearls, with round cut diamond details. I help Lily put it on, and when I'm finished I start to speak. "It's from Percy. Do you like it?" Lily nods, tears forming on her eyes. I get up and walk back to the closet. I rummage through Calypso's shoes to find the perfect ones for Hazel, Calypso, and Lily.

I find a pair of faux leather sandals, with black, braided T-straps for Hazel, a pair of brown/tan flat sandals, with brown straps for Calypso, and a pair of black jelly sandals with an adjustable strap for Lily. I hand them their respective shoes, and walk to Calypso's vanity, which is covered in make up.

I pick out a nice salmon color nail polish for Calypso, and deep purple nail polish for Hazel, a shimmery black nail polish for Lily, and a baby blue like-color for Piper. It takes me about 30 minutes to do their nails, and put on the nail polish protective coat thing. I call Piper up to the vanity, and start to do her makeup. I take Calypso's curler, and start to add some soft curls to Piper's hair. I take her eyeliner and add a semi-thick line to her eyelid. I also add some mascara to her eyelashes to make them pop. I take an eyebrow pencil that add to her eyebrows. I curl her eyelashes last; she taught me that it's better to curl your eyelashes last. Once I finish her eyes, and move onto her lips. I use a light pink lipstick, and top it off with a the same color lip gloss, with a vanilla mint EOS.

I work on Calypso next. I grab her flat iron, and straighten her red-orange hair. I take her eyeliner and apply a thick amount with a winged end. I add decent amount of mascara to her eyelashes, and curl them. I grab her eyebrow pencil and add a small amount to her eyebrow. I finish, and go to her lips. I add the salmonish color lipstick and lipgloss to her lips, and top it off with a mint EOS. I move on to Hazel.

I do the same makeup to Hazel, that I did to Piper, except I do a different shade to her lips. I add a cherry red color to her lips, with a cherry red lip gloss, and finish with an pomegranate raspberry EOS. I proceed to work on her hair. I take a decent sized section from both sides of her head, and twist them, with the help of Calypso. I take both sections add them together, tying them off in the center of her head. I curl the rest of the "ponytail", along with the rest of her hair. I add some mousse to her hair to keep the bounce, like I did to Piper. I finally get to work on Lily.

I once again take the curler and add curls all of Lily's hair, making it fall in beautiful waves. I do her makeup. I add a light smokey eye to her eyes, adding eyeliner at the lashline, and then smudging it out with a cotton swab. I grab a gray shimmer liner, and draw a line over the top of her eyeballs. I use an eye shadow brush to blend the liner, using a windshield wiper-like motion. I add three coats of mascara to finish it off. I add some eyebrow pencil into her eyebrow, and move onto her lips. I just add some pink lipgloss and finish it off with a passion fruit EOS. I add some finishing touches to all of them, and tell them that I am done.

While they finish, I go downstairs to wait with the guys. We talk, and wait, until we hear footprints coming down the stairs. We stand up, and walk over to the stairs. Down the stairs come the girls: first Piper, then Calypso, then Hazel, and finally, Lily. I see the guys, minus Percy, who is smiling, gawking at their girlfriends. "Woah..." they drone. They start to drool at the sight of their girlfriends. I see Percy smile at Lily, who is smiling back at him.

"You girls look... amazing. Annabeth, you did this?" asks Jason. I nod. "Wow. You can really work wonders, even with a broken arm." I smile, and turn back to the girls, who have now completely decended the stairs. I smile, and go to Percy, who is hugging Lily.

"I see you girls received your gifts." says Percy. The girls nod, and hug their boyfriends, each receiving a kiss on the cheek. "You know, it was Annabeth who helped pick them out." I look down.

"Really, Annabeth?" I hear Hazel say.

I look up and nod. "I just went with them to help pick out the right ones, because, well, they're them." It takes the guys about five seconds to realize that I just insulted them, while the rest just bust out laughing. I hear a honk, and ask, "Who could that be?" I reach the door, and open it. I see Liam with his back facing me, wringing his hands out, not noticing the open door. I clear my throat. He turns to face me.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth. Are the others here?"

"Yeah, come on in. They're getting ready to leave for the party. I assume that you were invited?" Liam nods. I move aside to let Liam in, and close the door. I follow him to the living room, where the Screw have moved to. "Guys, Liam's here."

"Oh, hey. What's up man?" answers Percy, with a smile on his face, but I don't fail to notice the slight tensing of his jaw.

"Nothing, just came to pick up Lily for the party. She told me that you guys were going to the party, and invited me to come with you guys. She said and I quote, 'The more the merrier.'" I look at Lily, who is blushing, and give her a knowing look. She glares at me, and I hold back a laugh, which, in doing so, makes me choke. I start to have a coughing fit, and double over. I feel a hand on my back, and immediately know that it's Percy. Only he would be daring enough to touch me.

"Are you alright, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, just choked on a cough that I was holding back." That wasn't a complete lie. I was choking on something that I was holding back. "I'm going for a glass of water." I get up, and go to the kitchen. I reach up into the cupboard to get a glass. I go to the refrigerator with the built in water and ice dispenser, and get my water. As I walk back to the living room, I notice something different. I gasp, and draw my glass, startling everyone in the process.

"What happened? Why did you drop your glass?" asked Percy. Instead of responding I point. I point at the spot above Liam's head, signaling everyone to do the same. The others gasp, also, causing Liam to also look up.

"What is that? What's going on?"

"You're one of us, Liam." Above Liam's head, is the symbol of Hermes.

* * *

It takes a while to get the information through Liam's head, and in doing so, it takes the gang a while to get to the party, Liam in tow, processing the newly received information. I told the others to go and have a good time at the party. We may not be able to go to one for a while. I encouraged them to go, and that tomorrow, meaning Saturday, we would go to Camp Half Blood to deliver the news to Chiron.

They reluctantly left the house, but still left, with the fact that tomorrow we would go to camp.

I sit down with Percy on the couch, watching a movie titled, Divergent, the one that Lily and I had become apart of. As we get to the part where Tris is looking over what is Chicago, I feel Percy put his arm around me, and I lay my head on his shoulder, burying it in the crook of his neck, but to the point where I'm comfortable, and can still see the movie. I feel Percy put a light kiss on my forehead, and smile. I turn to face him, and give him a full blown kiss to his mouth. I pull away just in time to see that we kissed during the part where Tobias was revealing his tattoo.

I whisper his next words, "I want to be brave, and selfless, and smart, and kind, and honest."

"You already are." whispers Percy, and as Tobias and Tris kiss, so do we.

Percy's kisses aren't filled with hunger, or lust, or desire; they're filled with love. Unconditional love; love that is only meant for me. I kiss Percy with the same amount of passion that he is giving. I kiss him with such a great force, that if he wasn't already lying down, he would have fallen on his back. We stop kissing just as Tobias and Tris do, both of us smiling, love shining through our smiles. I give him a little peck on his lips, and go back to watching the movie.

I realize that in our little smiling-fest, we missed at least five minutes of the movie, meaning that we're at the part where Tris is about to take her final test, which will either allow her to stay in Dauntless, or make her leave for good. I realize that her test, is the thing that will change her whole life; it'll decide if she stays or not. I realize, that her test, is a symbolic reference, to my friends. My friends stood up for me when Chiron was about to take me back to Camp Half Blood; they were my "test." They decided that they wanted me to stay, just like Tris' test results allowed her to stay in Dauntless. I smile at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" asks Percy. I shake my head in response, still smiling. He smiles at me, and gives me another peck on my forehead. I close my eyes as he does so. I put my focus on the movie once again, but find it harder this time to keep my eyes open. As my body shuts down for the night, I hear the last lines of the movie playing in my head, as it's playing on the screen.

 _"We're like the factionless now, we've left everything behind. But we found ourselves, and each other. Tomorrow we may have to fight again, but for now we'll ride the train to the end of the line. And then... we'll jump."_

 _Ellie Goulding: "And I don't know where I'm going, but I know it's gonna be a long time."_

With Ellie Goulding's singing in the background, I drift off into the dark void that is covering me as I lay on the couch.

* * *

When I awake again, I see that I am in my bed. I turn to look at my alarm clock, and see a note taped to it. I recognize the hand writing as Percy's.

 _Wise Girl,_

 _You fell asleep during the ending of the movie, which was great by the way. (I should really read the book.) I brought you to your room so that you would be more comfortable._

I would have been comfortable anywhere as long as you were there.

 _I am assuming that when you are reading this, you will be well rested, considering that you can sleep for at least five hours and have enough energy to stay up for an entire 24-hours. When you are done reading this, it would be really helpful if you could pack for the three day trip to Camp Half Blood. We leave as soon as everyone's up and packed, which is who know's when._

 _Love-_

 _Your Seaweed Brain._

I smile at the note Percy left, and begin to get up to pack. He was right; I could get five hours of sleep, and _could_ stay up for an entire 24-hours. I start my daily morning routine of brushing my teeth, showering, and applying my usual face lotion. I go to my closet, and reach for a suitcase, but instead of feeling the cool, smooth surface of the handle, I feel a warm, goopy blob.

* * *

I scream as the warm substance crawls it's way up to my hand. I doesn't cross my mind that the rest of the Screw could or could not be awake; all I can think about is the thing that is -was- touching my fingertips. I scream louder than I did before -if it's possible- when I realize that the same warm substance is the thing that I feel below the soles of my feet. I quickly go back into my room, and run to the bathroom.

As I reach the bathroom, and it's oh so glorious light, I see that my fingertips have dark red goops on them. _Blood. My blood._ I wash the blood, which may be contaminated with drugs, and go back to the scene of the crime. I see take a flashlight out of the top drawer, and look around the closet.

I see blood on most of the walls, actually all of the walls. The wall to my right has the most blood on it by far. On my left, the amount of blood on it is slightly less than the one on my right. The wall across from me is the one wall where there is less blood, but the wall is still covered in blood all the same.

I hear someone enter the room. "What happened?" I turn and see that the entire Screw is in my room, Liam included. I look at Percy and see that he was waiting for an answer. I just point to the closet, and Jason goes to see what's in it, while Percy wraps his arms around me in an attempt to comfort me. I turn in his arms, pressing my face into his shirt. I feel his shirt become wet with my tears, and pull away, not wanting to ruin his shirt.

I explain the events of this morning. "Well, I saw your note on my alarm clock, and I started to do my daily routine. I went to the closet to get my suitcase, and when I reached for the handle, I felt something warm and goopy on it, and it was starting to cover my fingertips. I went into the bathroom to wash it off, and I saw that my fingers were covered in blood. I think it was the blood from my attack. I thought that someone was actually in my closet, but it was just the results of the attack. I'm fine now; I promise." I smile slightly, trying to convince Percy that I'm okay, but I can see that he doesn't believe me. I place my head back on his chest, and tried to ignore what was going on around me.

"Hey guys?" I turn my head to see that Jason was standing in the doorway of my closet.

"Yeah, Jason. What is it?" I hear Percy say.

"Well, there's still a lot of blood everywhere in Annabeth's closet. I think we should clean it up before we leave. We don't want to leave a bunch of blood everywhere and make her room start smelling." I think about what Jason just said, and nod my head in agreement. I pull away from Percy's grip, and go towards the closet.

"How are we going to do this?" I ask.

"Well, we have some extra paint in the basement. We can use that to cover the walls, after we, of course, clean the blood off the walls. We'll have to take out the carpet, and replace it with another one. We don't have any right now, but we can get one when we return. We can ask the gods if they can give us an entire new shipment of your clothes. We can ask for all of your clothes back; don't worry about it." says Percy.

I nod, and go downstairs to get some wash cloths, and soap. I grab a bucket to put the soap in, and make my way back upstairs. I see the Screw waiting for me in front of the closet, each person has a pair of rubber gloves on. "Let's do this."

* * *

By the time we finished cleaning, it's twelve in the afternoon. I tell the group that we should get going to camp, and that I can just borrow some of the clothes from my siblings at camp. I grab all of the clothes that didn't get stained with blood, and a put them in a duffle bag.

I pack a few t-shirts, jeans, shorts, and two pairs of tennis shoes. I also grab a dress, because this week, is the camp's seasonal dance, for anyone who wants to attend. I've attended each one for the last few years, and it's become sort of like a tradition. Even if I'm in school, there is no way that I'm going to miss them.

The dance is held four times a year; once in each season of the year. This week is the fall dance, and it's my favorite one out of the four. The amphitheater is covered in red, yellow, orange, and all of the different colors of fall. I've always gone to it by myself; there's never been a dance where I've gone with a date. This year, though, that might change. Now that I've got Percy, he could go to the dance with me, that is, if he wishes.

I go downstairs and get in the car, where Jason, Piper, Lily, and Liam are all waiting. "Hey guys. Where are the others?" I see Piper point to the back of the car, towards the boot, where Leo and Percy are arguing about who is sassier, and that whoever that person may be is going to drive us to camp. The less sassier person is going to sit in the boot, since we can't fit all of us in our biggest car: a 2015 Toyota Highlander.

"Leo, look, I'm the sassiest person at camp, and I always have been. Therefore, I shall sit in the front."

"Percy, Percy, Percy, you poor child. You don't understand that I, Leo Valdez, am the sassiest person on Earth."

"No-"

"ENOUGH!" Piper yells. "Percy, Leo, you are both the sassiest people on Earth. There is no competition because you are both equal, so can we now please just leave!"

Leo and Percy nod, looking down in the process. "Good, now Percy, sit in Annabeth's spot, and have her sit on your lap. Leo, sit up front, and Calypso in the passenger seat; Percy can give you direction. And finally, STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!"

Percy starts to agrue, then he witnessed Piper's death glare. He whimpers slightly, but obliges. He moves to sit where I'm sitting, and I stand up, to allow him to sit. He pulls me onto his lap, and I wrap my arms around his neck, and snuggle up to him. As I close my eyes, I hear Percy singing our song.

 _So this is what you meant_  
 _When you said that you were spent_  
 _And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_  
 _Right to the top_  
 _Don't hold back_  
 _Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check_

 _I don't ever wanna let you down_  
 _I don't ever wanna leave this town_  
 _'Cause after all_  
 _This city never sleeps at night_

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
 _I'm just the same as I was_  
 _Now don't you understand_  
 _That I'm never changing who I am_

 _So this is where you fell_  
 _And I am left to sell_  
 _The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_  
 _Right to the top_  
 _Don't look back_  
 _Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check_

 _I don't ever wanna let you down_  
 _I don't ever wanna leave this town_  
 _'Cause after all_  
 _This city never sleeps at night_

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
 _I'm just the same as I was_  
 _Now don't you understand_  
 _That I'm never changing who I am_

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
 _I'm just the same as I was_  
 _Now don't you understand_  
 _That I'm never changing who I am_

 _This road never looked so lonely_  
 _This house doesn't burn down slowly_  
 _To ashes, to ashes_

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
 _I'm just the same as I was_  
 _Now don't you understand_  
 _That I'm never changing who I am_

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_  
 _I'm just the same as I was_  
 _Don't you understand_  
 _That I'm never changing who I am_

I sing along with him on the last verse, our voices harmonizing; his voice low, and mine higher. I smile, and kiss him, full on the lips. As I doze off, I try to imagine a life without him, and it's impossible to do so.

* * *

"Wise Girl, Wise Girl, wake up. We're here; we made it." I open my eyes to see Thalia's pine tree up on Half Blood Hill. I look at Percy, and see him already looking at him. I moves his leg slightly and grimaces.

"Oh right, sorry, Perce." I move off his leg so that he can move it and get the feeling back in it. He steps out of the car, and I follow suit. I see the rest of the Screw at the top of the hill, motioning to Liam to look around the camp. I silently challenge Percy to a race, and by the smile and gleam in his eyes, it seems like he accepts. I count down with my fingers, and on zero, I take off, Percy right on my heels.

I reach the top of the hill at the same time that Percy did, and I scream, "Tie!" I see Percy shake his head in agreement, and pants. "Whew. So, Liam, what do you think?"

"It looks amazing. How did you all do this?"

"Well, Annabeth here designed the camp after a war that we had with the Titans. Do you remember our Ancient Greek History class?" says Percy. Liam nods. "Well, everything we learned, and everybody we learned about was true. The Greek gods and their enemies are real. We're their children, and so are you. Your dad was never around right?" Once again, Liam nods. "He's a Greek god, Hermes, god of travel. This is where all of the children of the gods live, and learn how to live in the outside world, should they ever decide to return. Come, we'll show you to the camp director. He'll want to meet you."

"Chiron?"

"Annabeth? Come in! What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Chiron. We've just made a new discovery." I motion to Liam, who just smiles shyly. Chiron stares at Liam, in awe, and horror. This startles me.

"Chiron, what's wrong." He sighs.

"You guys should go see Rachel. You," he says, pointing at Liam. "You will stay here. We have a lot to discuss. Chiron ushers us at of his door, and we stand outside of it.

"What was that about?" asks Piper.

"I don't know, but if Chiron wants us to go see Rachel, we should go see Rachel." I say. I start the walk to Rachel's cave, Percy and everybody else following in pursuit.

* * *

Rachel always comes back for the dances. She was here when Percy went missing; she got me to go to the Winter dance, even though I was depressed. She was my shoulder to cry on, besides Sally. So as we reach her cave, it doesn't surprise me to see Rachel sitting on her favorite rock.

"Hey, you missed me?" I tease. Rachel looks up, smiling a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be unpacking?" Rachel says, hugging me in a tight hug.

"Yes, but Chiron wanted us," I motion the group of people behind me, "to come see you. Any idea why Rachel?" She looks down, her eyes full of worry. "Rachel?"

Rachel looks up, her eyes glossy, but not with tears. Green smoke comes from Rachel, and I know why Chiron wanted us to come to her. Percy must know too, because he squeezes my hand, almost braking bones.

 _"They have answered the call, and they shall answer another,_

 _The halfbloods with a pal, the brothers with a brother._

 _He with the blade, and he with the will,_

 _Unite they can, but with the skill,_

 _Fight 'til death, but on hill._

And then the shouting begins.

* * *

 **Hello my Rebels! I hope that this chapter satisfied you. It took me a while to write. I'm going to try to update twice a week instead of daily, since these chapters take so long to write. I hope that's okay. This chapter now holds the record for longest chapter ever written for High School Oh Gods, and the record for longest chapter ever written by me. *cue day long celebration* Yay!**

 **I would like to say that the song that Percy was singing to Annabeth was called It's Time by Imagine Dragons. I do not own that song, nor do I own Divergent. All outfits are on my Polyvore account. You can access them by going on the links in my bio under something with the word outfits. I can't remember the title.**

 **I don't have any questions except for: Did you like this chapter?**

 **I also don't have many replies to reviews since I wrote this in my two week long break.**

 **Samm: Thank you for reading my chapter Sammy! I will be sure to add your character in the next chapter. Once again, thank you for reading.**

 **That is all for today! Be sure to follow the Instagram account for this story: . , and follow my Instagram: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12 .**

 **Bye Rebels!**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute**

 **Word Count: 6,239 (NEW RECORD!)**

 **Date: Sunday, July 12th, 2015**

 **This is the last of the two new chapters today.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Rebels! I'm back. This may once again be another short chapter, but I'm rushing as it is 7:34 pm, and I'm watching a spanish teen award show at 8. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **By the way, I would like to thank and rainbowbacon314 on Instagram for reading the story, and reviewing. They both earned a spot in this chapter, and you can earn one, too! I will explain more later, but for now, the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or Jenna and Samantha. I also do not own Victoria's Secret/Victoria's Secret Pink, Nike, the first line of this chapter, or the song Pray. The first line of this chapter (the one in italics), and Pray belongs to Bebe Rexha. The link to the outfits are in my bio, and the link to Pray is in my bio.**

* * *

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

 _And then the shouting begins._

"What do you mean?"

"Is this a new prophecy?"

"What's happening?"

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" I finally shout. "Look, we're not going to get anywhere if you all keep shouting random questions. Let's just see what Rachel has to say. Rachel? Would you mind explaining what's happening here?"

She nods. "I'll start from the beginning. I told the prophecy on Thursday. On Thursday, I had just come to camp for the dance, and at dinner that night, I announced the prophecy. Chiron was shocked at yet another prophecy.

"This prophecy is the third prophecy that has happened in a row. First, the one about Percy and the children of the big three. Then, the one about the seven, and now this one. Chiron was mad.

"That's not the point. The point is, we have another prophecy on our hands, and it's about you seven, and someone else, or more people." I nodded in agreement.

"Guys, Rachel's right. The prophecy's about us. The prophecy said:

 _They have answered the call, and they shall answer another,_

 _The halfbloods with a pal, the brothers with a brother._

 _He with the blade, and he with the will,_

 _Unite they can, but with the skill,_

 _Fight 'til death, but not on hill._

We still have to figure out what it all means."

"Wait, the second line said, _'The halfbloods with a pal, the brothers with a brother',_ and we just found Liam and Lily."

The realization hits me. "That's right, and who do we know that are two brothers, and are sons of Hermes?"

"The Stolls."

* * *

We run to the Hermes cabin as fast as we can. "Open up, Stolls!" yells Piper.

The door opens, revealing the two most troubling boys ever known at camp, besides Leo. "Yo, guys! What's up?"

"Have you guys heard the prophecy?" I ask.

"Yeah. Everybody's heard it. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we think we just figured out a line from the prophecy. We think that we figured out the second line: _'The halfbloods with a pal, the brothers with a brother.'_ We think that our new friend, Liam, is you the second part of the line. _'The brothers with another brother.'_ You two, are the brothers, and since Liam is a son of Hermes, he is your new brother."

"Great, we got some of it figured out, but what about the first part of the line: _'The halfbloods with a pal'_?"

We think for about five minutes, meanwhile ants crawl onto my feet and my ankles, and start biting on my skin. _Ow, stupid ants._ I think.

"What about the ants, Wise Girl?"

"Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did." Percy answers, adding a soft chuckle at the end. I feel my face heating up, and I look down. I feel an arm go around my shoulders, and someone kiss the top of my head. I look up and see Percy smiling at me, and I lay my head on his shoulders. It hits me.

"Guys, Lily."

"What?" asks Lily.

"You; you're the 'pal' the prophecy's talking about: _'The halfbloods with a pal'._ Lily, you're our new pal. You and Liam; the line could go either way, but I really think it's about you, since the second part is about Liam. Guys, we just figured out one line. We still need the other four lines. I know that prophecies are hard to figure out, but we can at least try to figure some of it out. Right?"

"Right. We need to get a slight head start on this. It could really help us in the future." says Jason. The rest of us nod in agreement. I check my watch, and see that it is almost dinnertime.

"Guys, it's almost dinnertime. We should get going. We can continue this conversation tomorrow. For now, we should go to the dining pavilion." Right as I finish, the sound of the conch shell fills the air, and I take off running to the mess hall.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

"Annabeth!" yells the Athena cabin!

"Hey sis! Nice to see you again!" says Malcolm, hugging me in the process.

"It's good to be back, Malcolm. So how is everybody?" I ask.

"Good, good. We're all good. How are you? No more attacks?"

"No, no more attacks. I'm okay. Percy has been doing a good job of taking care of me. I promise." He nods, obviously not entirely agreeing with me. I sit down in an empty seat, and grab a plate. As I eat, I catch up on what's happening at camp with my siblings. Apparently, the prophecy has everybody worked up, and nervous. It's been going around the camp like the flu in 'The Flu Year' here at camp; the 'Flu Year' was the year that the flu was spreading throughout the entire camp, and everybody was sick. Luckily, Apollo took pity on us, instead of focusing on his 'beauty', and helped cure us.

...

As dinner was wrapping up, I found myself on my way to the camp fire, where I found Liam, sitting with Chiron. I walked over to them. "Is it okay if I sit?"

"Of course, Annabeth. You may sit." I sit down in the seat next to Liam, and talk to him, waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive.

"So, Liam, how are you feeling about everything you just learned?"

"Well, it was confusing at first, but after about half an hour, I started to understand some of the stuff. So, who's your parent?"

"Athena, but I'm not sure if Chiron told you or not, but here, and everywhere else in the world, names are powerful things. I would recommend that you not mention many powerful people here. The gods above could severely punish you for that."

"Thank you for that Annabeth. I will keep that in mind." He says, chuckling at the end. I smile, and laugh along with him. As we reach the end of our laughing fit, I notice the rest of the Screw walking into the circle of campers. I wave them over, still trying to supress my laughter, but to no avail.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" asks Leo.

"Well, Annabeth was telling me some stuff about the gods, and then we just burst into a fit of laughter. What about you guys?" answers Liam, motioning for the gang to sit, as Chiron has moved to go talk to Mr. D.

"We just finished dinner. What was Ann-"

Percy was cut off my Chiron's voice booming over the campers. "Attention, campers. We have decided that this year, we will kick off the fall dance, which will be in two days time, by hosting a singing competition, where everyone, and anyone can sing. We have invited the nymphs and dryads to come and participate. You can sing any song that you want, original or cover. It's your decision. You don't have to sign up to sing, you can just walk on stage, and you can sing. Up on the stage, we have guitars, pianos, keyboards, microphones, drums, and many other instruments. You can preform in groups, duets, or solos. As I said, you decide. If you would like to preform, or just watch, follow us to the amphitheater. If you want, you may go back to your cabin, but in doing so, you have to go to sleep. They Harpies will be looking out for runaway halfbloods. That is all."

I turn to the group, asking the silent question: _'Do you want to go?'_ The Screw stands up, and we walk over to the Amphitheater. As we reach the Amphitheater, I see that it is almost completely filled. Only a handful of demigods decided not to come. When I enter, I see two of my friends from my years at camp: Jenna, and Samantha.  
"Jenna! Samantha!"

"ANNABETH!" We run up to each other, and hug. When we pull apart, I take in their appearence. They have changed since the last time I saw them, and the fact that this week is one of the four weeks of the year that the camp has allowed us to wear normal clothes at camp.

Jenna is a daughter of Nike, so she is dressed in her usual athletic clothes. Today she is wearing a grey, cotton, crew neckline t-shirt with cap sleeves, and the words, I'm Not Bossy I Am The Boss, printed on it as a graphic. I can see the mint green with black/grey detailing strap of her sports bra. Jenna is wearing a pair of purple Nike modern printed tempo short. On her feet, are her favorite pair of tennis shoes: a pair of blue with a neon green/yellow detailing Nike Roshe running shoes. Jenna also has on her orange Victoria's Secret PINK hoodie on. Her bleach blonde hair is pulled out of her usual high ponytail, and is down, and straight, as it always is. She has a pale complextion, but has a dark tan from being out in the sun. Jenna can be very stubborn, and is a good leader. She, being a daughter of Nike, is very athletic, and she's very smart, almost like a child of Athena.

Samantha is a child of Iris. She is wearing a bright yellow bow tie tee, with a daisy pocket. She's also wearing pink running shorts with white sides and black outlining. On the left leg, is a monogram with her initials, SPK. She has her usual neon socks on; this pair with orange and purple stripes. She has on neon orange NIKE Roshe trainers with white midsoles. On her head rests multicolored sweatband, and hanging from her neck is a pair of earbuds, which have been allowed into camp now that Hephaestus cabin created monster-proof phones and devices, with the help of the Athena cabin. In her front pocket, I can see her Iphone 6 with it's galaxy case peeking out. Samantha's wavy hair has been dyed into an ombre look; her natural dark brown hair fading into a soft brown/ slight blonde. Her hair reaches her waist, and she has deep brown eyes. She always gets into trouble, but somehow manages to get out of it. Samantha is an artist, and can play any instrument she can get a hold of, as she was blessed by Apollo, and her best friend, Miles, is a son of Apollo, and he sometimes helps her when he wants to help. I think they like each other.

"We haven't seen you in weeks! Are you here for the dance?" says Jenna.

"Yeah, I'm here for the dance, and we found a new demigod, Liam." I say. pointing to Liam. I see him wave out of the corner of my eye. "Hey, we should get together tomorrow, and we can pick out some things for dance. We can meet in the Aphrodite cabin, and we can make plans for the dance. Are you girls in?" I ask the girls. They all respond with a form of okay, and Jenna and Samantha walk to their seats, and we walk to find ourselves some seats.

We find a pretty good spot just as Chiron begins the event. "Hello, everybody. I was informed that we will have an opening act. May Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Calypso, Liam Worthington, Lily Jackson, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque please come on stage."

All of us, besides Percy, are surprised as to why we are being called up. As we walk down to the stage, I grab Percy's ear, and yank it down to my mouth. "What did you do?"

"I told Chiron about our music, and he let us be the opening act for the event. Why? Do you not want to do this?" He replies, looking nervous and anxious.

"No, I want to do it. I just wanted to know what was happening. But, what song are we going to sing?"

"I was thinking we do Pray."

"Pray... okay. Let's do it." We reach the stage, and we discuss the song selection with the Screw. They agree and set up their instruments. I am the lead female singer, and Percy is the lead male singer, but her also does guitar. He won't be singing in this song, so he is going to accompany Jason and Liam in playing the guitar. Jason is our lead guitarist, and Frank plays the bass. Piper and Hazel play the keyboard, with Leo on the drums to the left of them. Lily and Calypso are our backup singers, but if we wrote a song that is meant for two female singers, then Lily would be singing with me, but the song we're singing is not one of those songs. Once everyone is ready and set up, I introduce us.

"Hey guys. I'm Annabeth, and this is our band, the Warriors. This song is called Pray." I hold up three fingers behind my back, and silently count down. Once I reach one, I hear Percy humming behind me, starting the song.

 **I pray to God, that he makes me feel alright**  
 **Hope he gets me through this one more night**  
 **I pray to God, he's like one too many drinks**  
 **And my intuition starts to sink**

 **It's like ba-da-da-da-da-da**  
 **Your shadows, they follow**  
 **And they're haunting me**  
 **Ba-da-da-da-da-da**  
 **Where'd you go?**  
 **This hollow soul is lonely**

 **I'm on my knees, begging pretty please**  
 **I'm so love drunk stupid off these memories**  
 **Mother Mary please, have mercy on me**  
 **The Sun came up and I can't believe you're over me**

 **When I'm hung over you**  
 **When I'm hung over you**

 **I swear to God, that I won't do this again**  
 **I've already wasted all my sins**  
 **I swear to God, I'm so sick of what you do**  
 **But I'll never get enough of you**

 **It's like ba-da-da-da-da-da**  
 **Your shadows, they follow**  
 **And they're haunting me**  
 **Ba-da-da-da-da-da**  
 **Where'd you go?**  
 **This hollow soul is lonely**

 **I'm on my knees, begging pretty please**  
 **I'm so love drunk stupid off these memories**  
 **Mother Mary please, have mercy on me**  
 **The Sun came up and I can't believe you're over me**

 **When I'm hung over you**  
 **When I'm hung over you**

 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**

Throughout the song, I can hear Percy singing along with me on the parts he feels the need to sing along, too. I don't mind though. It adds to the effect of the song.

 **When I'm hung over you**  
 **When I'm hung over you**

 **I'm on my knees, begging pretty please**  
 **I'm so love drunk stupid off these memories**  
 **Mother Mary please, have mercy on me**  
 **The Sun came up and I can't believe you're over me**

 **When I'm hung over you**  
 **When I'm hung over you**

 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**  
 **I swear to God**

 **When I'm hung over**

As we finish the song, I can hear the entire amphitheater cheering for us. It's times like these when I forget about everything that is happening in the real world. For a second I forgot about the prophecy, I forgot about school, I forgot about Willow. All I could think about was the fact that every person in the amphitheater was cheering for me and my friends, and for the first time this week, I enjoyed my life.

But then... "AHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Hello Rebels! I'm back with another chapter. Before I continue with this author's note, I would like to apologize if their is a word out of place. I may have accidentally moved a word or two.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it. I'm sorry that it's shorter than usual, but I'm trying to update daily/twice a week, and in doing so, the chapters I write have to be slightly shorter. I hope you don't mind.**

 **I will be adding in more of Jenna and Samantha as the sorry goes along. I was just introducing them in this chapter. The will reappear in chapters 8-? I don't know yet, just know that you will be seeing a lot more of them. I'm not sure if you read the first AN, but I do not own Jenna and Samantha. Jenna belongs to on Instagram, and Samantha belongs to rainbowbacon314 on Instagram. If you would like a character in the story, look at dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12 on Instagram or . on Instagram, and look at the post with the keyboard. You can find out right there. If you don't have an Instagram, then you can do it here on Fanfiction.**

 **Here's how:** **1\. Read this story  
2\. Leave a review on the review option or PM  
3\. Once you leave a review, PM me and tell me that you have done all these things. I will check for your review, and I will then tell you if you have a spot in the story, but know that I only have four spots left, so work quickly!** **Good luck!**

* * *

 **Questions of the Chapter:**

 **1\. Should I make Liliam happen in the next chapter?**

 **2\. Should I make Piper, Hazel, Lily, and Calypso be jealous of Jenna and Samantha? Or vise versa?**

 **That's all my questions. Leave the answers in a review or PM.**

* * *

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Guest: Thanks! Thank you for your review.**

 **Samantha p: Your welcome! Thank you for your review!**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed, and these are the reviews I had.**

* * *

 **That's all I had for this chapter. I hope you liked it! I will have another chapter either tomorrow or Wednesday. Before I forget, can you guys please take my poll. I'm trying to come up with a new story to write, and the ones in the polls are the ideas that I have in mind. So if you could please take it, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

 **Bye Rebels!**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute**

 **Date: Monday, July 20th, 2015.**

 **Word count: 3,299.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello Rebels! I'm back with chapter eight! This chapter will once again contain characters that are not mine; there will be about one. I will mention who they are at the end of this chapter, but I think you will already know who they are. I hope you liked this chapter, and without further ado, the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO or the three new characters whom I will mention at the bottom.**

* * *

High School Oh Gods

Chapter Eight

 _As we finish the song, I can hear the entire amphitheater cheering for us. It's times like these when I forget about everything that's happening in the real world. For a second I forgot about the prophecy. I forgot about school. I forgot about Willow. All I could think about was the fact that every person in the amphitheater was cheering for me and my friends, and for the first time this week, I enjoyed my life._

 _But then... "AHHHHH!"_

 **Jason's Point of View**

"AHHHHH!" That was the sound that was ringing throughout the entire amphitheater. It was the only sound that I could hear, that anybody could hear. Everybody remained silent and still, not wanting to disturb the source of the mysterious voice, and make us regret even moving in the first place.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE!" shouted the mysterious voice again. I saw Piper's face twist from a face of fear and confusion, to a face of recognition and horror.

"LACY!" Piper yells, and takes off running towards the entrance of the amphitheater.

"PIPER!" I yell after her, and take off running, me at her heels the entire time. When Piper stops running, I crash into her, sending us both to the ground, right at the feet of something with a large, hairy leg. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but where's Lacy? I swear I heard her screaming."

As soon as Piper said that, there was another long scream for help, but it was right in front of us. I had completely forgotten about the monster before us. I look up, and see a monster with fur, from the belly button up. This monster is mostly naked, except for Fruit.. of the ... Loom underwear.

 _The first time I fought the Minotaur, he had fur from the belly button up, and only had on a pair of white Fruit of the Loom underwear._ Percy's voice replayed in my mind from the time he had recounted the story of his first fight with the Minotaur.

 _This is the Minotaur._ I thought. "Hey, guys. What's going... you." I hear Percy say from behind us.

"Son of Poseidon. We meet again."

"Nice to see you again, Ugly. Unfortunately, this will be the last time we see each other." Percy quickly pulls out Riptide, and charges the Minotaur. I grab Gladius, a 'gift' that Juno gave me, from my belt loop, and join Percy in fighting the Minotaur. The rest of the Screw must have had the same idea, because I see them all charge with me towards the Minotaur. I turn to Percy, and have a silent conversation with him through our eyes. I try to tell him to get him to be distracted, so that I find the Minotaur's weak spot. Everybody, even monsters, has a weak spot; you just have to find it.

"Hey, Ugly!" Percy starts to talk trash to distract the Minotaur, as I circle him, trying to find a weak spot. When I get to his back, I notice a spot that is above where he belly button is located, but it not covered in fur. _His weak spot_ I think. I run back to the point where I can get a good start on running. I turn around, and charge the Minotaur once again, aiming for the spot on his back. A couple feet before I reach his back, I jump up, and plunge my javelin into his back, making sure it goes through the spot on his back. I pull the javelin out just as quick as when I plunged it in, and fall back to the ground, rolling around to make sure I don't injure myself anymore than I need to.

I look back towards the Minotaur, and see him clenching his fists, and as he starts to disintegrate, I can hear his screams of agony. When he finally turns into a pile of dust, I run up to Piper. "So where's Lacy?"

She sighs. "I don't know."

* * *

We spent the entire time in the amphitheater worrying about Lacy. Piper and I decided that she will check for Lacy when she goes back to her cabin tonight. If she is a no-show, Piper will text me, and then we can tell Chiron in the morning. During our time in the amphitheater, none of us have gone up to sing. We thought that maybe we would go at the end.

At about forty minutes towards the end of the show, a girl with golden brown hair, and light brown eyes comes up to Annabeth. They start discussing some things, and then Annabeth turns to us. "Guys, this is my half-sister Anna Grace, or Grace as we call her. She wants me to go and sing with her. I'm gonna go; I'll be right back." Before they leave, I get a good look at Grace.

Grace is wearing a red, plaid, checkered flannel, along with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. On her feet are a pair of black combat boots. Her hair is straight and is a golden brown color; it's tucked in with a light grey beanie with a pom pom on the top. I noticed her nails are a silvery grey, with light glitter on top. Around her neck hangs a pair of headphones, with white leather and gold plated metal. As she and Annabeth leave, I notice a grey cell phone sticking out of her back pocket.

I focus all of my attention of Piper, and her question about what Annabeth and Grace were going to sing. I answered honestly, saying that I had no idea what, and that I hoped it was something upbeat. I tuned out the rest of the song that was playing in the background, and thought about a song that I could sing for Piper. Our two year anniversary was coming up, and I wanted to surprise her. I also wanted to make a string of events happen, and each event would be slightly more special than the last, until our anniversary, which would be the grand finale. I'm getting the girls to help me with this, that way I won't "mess up."

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We have about thirty-five minutes until the end of the show, so if you want to sing something, better get in line after the next performance, which is Annabeth Chase, and Anna Grace Patel from the Athena cabin!" The Screw whoops and claps for the two, as they set up the stage for their performance. I see Annabeth get the microphone out of its holster, and Grace hook her phone up to the soundboard thing. Once she gets that, she moves over to Annabeth, and gets another microphone out of its holster, and holds it in her hand. She reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a small rectangular box. I see her mouth moving, and then I see her push a button that was on the box. I immediately hear music playing, and I hear Annabeth start to sing.

 **(Bold is Annabeth; Italics is Grace; Underlined is both of them.)**

Ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah ahh ah ah ah

 **This night ain't for the faint of heart**  
 **For the faint of heart, for the faint of heart**  
 **This night ain't for the faint of heart**  
 **'Cause the faint of heart gonna fall apart**

Ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah ahh ah ah ah

 _This night ain't for the holy man with the holy_  
 _plan_  
 _For the promise land_  
 _This night we got the evil hand_  
 _And the evil hand gonn' raise the dead_

Ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah ahh ah ah ah ah

Ain't no sleep when the wicked play  
All we do is get laid, uuh-uh-uuh- uuh  
Ain't no love when the wicked run  
All we do is try to lay off, lay off, lay off  
We're the WICKED ONES, WICKED ONES

Ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah ahh ah ah ah

 **This night ain't for the faint of heart**  
 **For the faint of heart, for the faint of heart**  
 **This night ain't for the faint of heart**  
 **'Cause when the train wreck comes gonna**  
 **leave them out**

Ain't no sleep when the wicked play  
All we do is get laid, uuh-uh-uuh- uuh  
Ain't no love when the wicked run  
All we do is try to lay off, lay off, lay off  
We're the WICKED ONES, WICKED ONES

I hear a sick guitar solo in the middle of the song.

Ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah ahh ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ah ahh ah ah ah

Ain't no sleep when the wicked play  
All we do is get laid, uuh-uh-uuh- uuh  
Ain't no love when the wicked run  
All we do is try to lay off, lay off, lay off  
We're the WICKED ONES, WICKED ONES

Once the girls finish, the amphitheater erupts in cheers, and the girls walk off stage, and walk to us. "Guys, that was amazing. And that guitar solo, awesome!" says Piper.

"Thanks. That was me." says Grace. I smile.

"Well, it was amazing. I mean, I have been trying to learn to play like that for a while now. I've been working on some new rhythms, but that was amazing, Grace."

"Thanks, well, I gotta get back to my seat. I'll see you later, Annabeth." Grace walks off.

I think about my new song that I wrote a couple weeks ago, and think that maybe now would be a good time to release it. I tap Percy's shoulder, and say, "Code Soul." 'Code Soul' is a code name that I came up with so that I could tell the guys that I wanted to sing the song I wrote, without letting Piper know. She's the only girl who doesn't know what Code Soul means. I hear Percy telling the rest of the Screw about Code Soul, and I turn to Piper, who is at the end of our row of seats.

"Hey Pipes, I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the restroom."

"Okay. Hurry back."

I nod, and I see the rest of the guys, getting up and running to the set of stairs that leads to the stage, and I run after them.

* * *

 **Piper's Point of View**

As I see Jason run off, I know that his excuse about going to the bathroom isn't true, but I don't push him because I know that he must have a reason for lying. I turn to the girls and see that their boyfriends are also missing, but they don't seem concerned. I try not to be concerned, and focus on the stage ahead, until I see Jason and the boys on stage.

"Hey, guys. Um, I wrote a song for someone is has a special spot in my heart, and she means so much to me that I wrote a special song for her, with the help from the rest of the Warriors. I hope you like it." says Jason.

 **I don't want another pretty face**  
 **I don't want just anyone to hold**  
 **I don't want my love to go to waste**  
 **I want you and your beautiful soul**

 **I know that you are something special**  
 **To you I'd be always faithful**  
 **I want to be what you always needed**  
 **Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

 **I don't want another pretty face**  
 **I don't want just anyone to hold**  
 **I don't want my love to go to waste**  
 **I want you and your beautiful soul**  
 **You're the one I wanna chase**  
 **You're the one I wanna hold**  
 **I won't let another minute go to waste**  
 **I want you and your beautiful soul**  
 **Your beautiful soul, yeah**

 **You might need time to think it over**  
 **But I'm just fine moving forward**  
 **I'll ease your mind**  
 **If you give me the chance**  
 **I will never make you cry c`mon let's try**

 **I don't want another pretty face**  
 **I don't want just anyone to hold**  
 **I don't want my love to go to waste**  
 **I want you and your beautiful soul**  
 **You're the one I wanna chase**  
 **You're the one I wanna hold**  
 **I won't let another minute go to waste**  
 **I want you and your beautiful soul**

At about halfway through the song, Jason points somewhere in our direction, and I see Annabeth get up, and walks over to me. She pulls me up, and leads me to the stage. I stare in shock at Jason. He has never done this before, and I love him for it. I reach the stage, and Jason walks over to me, holding out his hand for me to hold. I take hold of it, and he leads me to center stage. He holds the microphone in his left hand, and my hands in his right.

 **Am I crazy for wanting you?**  
 **Maybe do you think you could want me too?**  
 **I don't wanna waste your time**  
 **Do you see things the way I do?**  
 **I just wanna know that you feel it too**  
 **There is nothing left to hide**

 **I don't want another pretty face**  
 **I don't want just anyone to hold**  
 **I don't want my love to go to waste**  
 **I want you and your beautiful soul**  
 **You're the one I wanna chase**  
 **You're the one I wanna hold**  
 **I won't let another minute go to waste**  
 **I want you and your soul**

 **I don't want another pretty face**  
 **I don't want just anyone to hold**  
 **I don't want my love to go to waste**  
 **I want you and your beautiful soul**

 **Ooooooo**  
 **Beautiful soul, yeah**

 **Oooooo, yeah**  
 **Your beautiful soul**  
 **Yeah**

At the end of the song, I quicky wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him as hard as I can. We stay like that for a good five minutes, until we hear Percy say into his microphone, "Okay, guys. Break it up." Jason and I pull away, smiling like idiots.

"Piper, I love you." Jason tells me. I stare at him in shock. He has never told me he loves me. I knew that I loved him, but I never said it out loud, and neither has he. I realized that I had said nothing back, until I see Jason with a fallen face, and I clear my throat.

"I love you too, Jason."

* * *

 **Hey Rebels! I hope you liked this chapter. I have been writing for a few hours now, and I have also been researching for this chapter, so that is why it may be a little short. I hope you liked it. I added in some Jasper/Jiper in their for you guys. I haven't had any in the entire story, and on Friday, I'll add in some Frazel, Caleo, or Liliam. Review what you think I should add. I'll leave it up to you. You have until 9:30 Friday morning to decide.**

 **The two songs in this chapter were:**

 **1\. The Wicked Ones - DOROTHY (the song that Annabeth and Grace were singing)**

 **2\. Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney (the song Jason was singing)**

 **The links to these songs are in my bio, as is the link to Grace's outfit. I do not own Grace; she belongs to apatel746 on Instagram. Go follow her! I also do not own these songs.**

* * *

 **I don't have any questions today, but I do have replies to your reviews!**

 **lexiet4891: LILIAM FOREVER! Thanks for your review!**

 **Guest: Hello! I'm glad you love my story. I have added your character into the story, and I will be adding more of her later on. Thanks for you review!**

 **therealannabeth: I'm glad you liked the chapter. It was no problem. I will be adding more of your character later on. I will also be adding more Liliam in future chapters, and thanks for your suggestion. I'll put it in the consideration box. (I'm not joking.) Thanks for your review.**

 **ashley: I don't really understand your review that well, but thanks for your review!**

 **That's all the reviews for today! Thanks for the reviews! They really help add more to the story.**

* * *

 **Please follow the Instagram account for this story: . and follow my main Instagram account: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12 . My next HSOG update will be Friday, and my next I:AN update will be tomorrow. (I:AN means Invisible: Apparenly Not and HSOG means High School Oh Gods.) I will add more Jenna and Samantha later on.**

 **Have a good day/night!**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute**

 **Date: Wednesday, July 22nd, 2015.**

 **Word Count: 2,947.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my Rebels! I'm back with chapter 9! I kind of had a loss of inspiration, but then I read your reviews for this story, and it made me want to continue. So as a thank you, here is your chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Leo's Point of View (I haven't done a chapter in his point of view)**

As the guys and I walk off stage, I walk up behind Calypso, and hug her.

"Hey, Callie." I say, picking her up off the ground.

"Leo! Put me down!"

"Aw, come on. Don't you love it, Callie?"

"Leo, you know I love you, but can you please put me down?"

"Fine. There you go, Callie." I put her down, and put my arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Callie." I whisper in her ear.

She leans up, putting her mouth on my ear. "I love you, too." She smiles at me, and gives me a side hug. I lean down and plant a kiss on her cheek. I lead her to our seats, and let her sit down. Once I sit down, she places her head on my shoulder, and I smile, for like the hundreth time today. I watch the show continue on until the final act, who happen to be Jenna and Samantha, Annabeth's friends.

"Hey guys. We call this song, Unstoppable."

Jenna:  
 **You're incredible**  
 **I think you should know**  
 **Cause some people tend**  
 **To change like the radio**  
 **So dependable**  
 **There to help me grow**  
 **Like the perfect melody**  
 **On the piano**

Samantha:  
 **When I'm wrong**  
 **You tell me that**  
 **I'm irreplaceable**  
 **If I'm weak**  
 **Then you're strong**  
 **You help me to**  
 **Move along**  
 **And I'm never gonna**  
 **Let you go**

Together:  
 **Together we can make it**  
 **See it and we'll take it**  
 **Feels like being famous**  
 **We are unstoppable**  
 **When we're together**  
 **Rain or stormy weather**  
 **Calling now or never**  
 **We are unstoppable**

 **Be unstoppable**  
 **Be unstoppable**  
 **Be unstoppable**  
 **Be unstoppable**

Jenna:  
 **And see when I come**  
 **Catch me when I fall**  
 **Come to my rescue in**  
 **My back**  
 **So begins the war**  
 **You're a piece of me**  
 **Make it fun to be**  
 **The kind of friend**  
 **I know you gotta**  
 **See the best in me**

Samantha:  
 **When I'm wrong**  
 **You overlook my flaws**  
 **You tell me that**  
 **I'm irreplaceable**  
 **If I'm weak**  
 **Then you're strong**  
 **You help me to**  
 **Move along**  
 **And I'm never gonna**  
 **Let you go**

Together:  
 **Together we can make it**  
 **See it and we'll take it**  
 **Feels like being famous**  
 **We are unstoppable**  
 **When we're together**  
 **Rain or stormy weather**  
 **Calling now or never**  
 **We are unstoppable**

 **Be unstoppable**  
 **Be unstoppable**  
 **Be unstoppable**  
 **Be unstoppable**

Jenna:  
 **Every day**  
 **All night**  
 **When we fight**  
 **You got a friend in me**  
 **You got a friend**

 **Got to make things right**  
 **Everytime**  
 **You got a friend in me**  
 **You got a friend**

Samantha:  
 **When I'm wrong**  
 **You overlook my flaws**  
 **You tell me that**  
 **I'm irreplaceable**  
 **If I'm weak**  
 **Then you're strong**  
 **You help me to**  
 **Move along**  
 **And I'm never gonna**  
 **Let you go**

Together:  
 **Together we can make it**  
 **See it and we'll take it**  
 **Feels like being famous**  
 **We are unstoppable**  
 **When we're together**  
 **Raing or stormy weather**  
 **Calling now or never**  
 **We are unstoppable**

 **Be unstoppable**  
 **Be unstoppable**  
 **Be unstoppable**  
 **Be unstoppable**  
 **Be unstoppable**  
 **Be unstoppable**

The entire amphitheater starts clapping for the two girls. I am too; Percy is whistling. The girls are wildly screaming, and I start to think about what the people that I now consider family were doing when I was "dead." Were they sad, and mad, and angry? Were they carrying on with their normal lives as demigods? How were they coping?

In my moment of thinking, I didn't realize that the show was over, until Calypso was pulling on my arm, telling me that it was time for us to go. I stood up, with the help of Calypso, and I lead her to the Big House, where she would be staying since Atlas doesn't have a cabin at camp. We get to the Big House, and I lead her inside towards where Chiron had decided her room was going to be. Everybody else has a cabin to go to, and Calypso, being the daughter of someone who isn't a god/goddess, has a room in the Big House. We reach her room, and I kiss her good night. I walk away towards my cabin. I reach my cabin, and go to my bed, wanting to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **Lily's Point of View**

Once the show is over, Liam tells Percy that he'll walk me to our cabin, so Percy and walk Annabeth, as her cabin is closer to the amphitheater. Liam and I are talking about random things, what we liked about the show, the singers, and anything else really. About halfway through our walk, Liam reaches forward, and grabs my hand. "Hey Lil, can I ask you something?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Haha, very funny. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, okay. What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if, you, I don't know, wanted to go out with me sometime? I know that Percy is your brother, and my best friend, and I just re-" I cut him off with a kiss. I feel him tense up, and I immediately think that maybe kissing him was a mistake. I start to pull back, but then I feel Liam's arm wrap around my waist, and I feel him kiss me back. I pull back after about a minute.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Liam." I smile at him, and interwine our hands together again. We walk to my cabin again. Once I see it, I start to slow our walk, trying to savor the moments with Liam. I look to the trees surrounding the cabins, and see something rustling in the bushes. I stop walking to my cabin, and instead walk to the trees. As I get closer, I realize that there really is something in the bushes. I get scared and start to walk, run, to the cabins.

"Lily, what's wrong?" yells Liam.

"There's something in those bushes, and I don't kno-" I get cut off by something hitting me in the head. I fall to the ground, and try to get back up, but something sits on me, forcing me to the ground. I start thrashing around, attempting to get the thing, or person, off of my back, but to no avail. I see a shadow of an arm, and something in the hand, a book, judging by the rectangular shape of the object.

"Lily!"

* * *

I wake up to see the ceiling, and bright lights in my face. "She's awake! Quick, someone get Will!" I turn to see where the sound came from, but as I move barely even a centimeter, I feel a rush of pain go through my skull. I groan.

"Woah, Lily. You need to take it easy. You were hit pretty hard." I look up, and see my brother sitting in front of me, Annabeth at his side. I try to talk, but no words come out. "Lil, you lost your voice. Will said that you may have used your voice to much. You probably sand too much, and you were most likely screaming when you were attacked. You can't talk at all; I mean, you can talk, you just shouldn't talk. Do you understand?" I try to nod my head, but it hurts, so I just give him a thumbs up. I want to talk to him, but I can't speak. I try to signal that I want to write something, and he just gives me a confused look. Annabeth, however, turns around and gets something from the desk behind her. I look closely, and see it's a dry-erase board, and marker. I gladly take them, and write down what I want to say.

 _How long have I been in here?_

"About a day." responds Percy.

 _What happened?_

"You were attacked Lily. By who, we don't know. Will, the person who has been making sure you're okay, has been waiting for you to wake up, to make sure it's okay to look for finger prints. **(I'm not sure if you can do that, but I'm just putting it in here for the sake of the story.)** Is that okay?" says Annabeth.

 _Yeah, but one question: Where's Liam?_

They look away, avoiding my question. I raise my hand, and snap my fingers in Percy's face, bringing his attention back to me. I pick up the board again.

 _WHERE'S LIAM?_

"Lil, he was taken." I start thrashing around as soon as Percy says that. I can't believe that my attackers, whoever they are, would take Liam. I can't believe that I would go to the bushes, and risk Liam in the process. I can't believe I would do that. It's my fault that Liam was taken. It's all my fault. I start to thrash some more.

"WE HAVE TO SEDATE HER! WILL!" I keep thrashing, not caring that I'm destroying the place. All I can think about is the fact that Liam was taken, and it was my fault. I see someone through the blurriness of my eyes, and I feel something stab me. I black out again.

* * *

 **Hello Rebels! I'm am sorry for the short chapter, but I'm just in the mood to write today. I didn't add in Grace in this chapter, but she will be in on Wednesday! Jenna and Samantha belong to apatel746 and rainbowbacon314 on Instagram. Go follow them!**

 **Questions:**

 **Should I make one of the campers evil, like Luke or should I make someone who is not apart of the camp evil instead?**

 **Reviews:**

 **therealannabeth: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thank you for your review. I read it on last Wednesday and it made me giggle. Thank you for that.**

 **That's all! BTW, if you look at my Instagram, you can see that I'm maybe going to sell some sweatshirts and stuff. Check it out, and let me know if you would like to buy one. I'm going to post a list as a chapter on here in an hour or so, and tell me if you would like to buy one on Instagram, PM, or review! If I get twenty people saying that they would like to buy one, I may do it!**

 **Bye Rebels!**

 **Date: Monday, July 27th, 2015.**

 **Instagram: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12**

 **Word count: 1,830.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello Rebels! I don't have much of an introductory today. Remember to read the AN at the bottom as it is really important.**

* * *

 **Recap:**

 **Lily's Point of View**

 _Yeah, but one question: Where's Liam?_

They look away, avoiding my question. I raise my hand, and snap my fingers in Percy's face, bringing his attention back to me. I pick up the board again.

 _WHERE'S LIAM?_

"Lil, he was taken." I start thrashing around as soon as Percy says that. I can't believe that my attackers, whoever they are, would take Liam. I can't believe that I would go to the bushes, and risk Liam in the process. I can't believe I would do that. It's my fault that Liam was taken. It's all my fault. I start to thrash some more.

"WE HAVE TO SEDATE HER! WILL!" I keep thrashing, not caring that I'm destroying the place. All I can think about is the fact that Liam was taken, and it was my fault. I see someone through the blurriness of my eyes, and I feel something stab me. I black out again.

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Liam's Point of View**

"Lily!" That's the last thing that I can recall when I wake up. When I woke up, I felt an undying pain in the side of my head. I look around, causing more pain to come to my head, and see that I am in a small dark room, the only things in the room are myself, a small desk, a chair, and a mattress, a small quilt on top. I stand up for my spot on the floor, and walk over to the desk. On the desk, is a cup of water, and an Advil. I eagerly take it, not caring about what might happen to me.

I take a seat in the chair, and read a note that was also on the desk.

 _Hello, halfblood._

 _You may not know what is happening to you, but let us assure you, you don't want to know. We hope you find your living conditions exceptional, and we hope that you aren't worrying. You won't want to do that with what we're going to have you do._

 _You will only be given a meal once a day, with water twice a day. If you behave, you may get another meal that day, or the next... good luck with that. We will come for you every other day for your shower._

 _\- Nsada_

I try to remember anybody by the name of Nsada, and I recall nobody. I try to not worry about that, and instead focus on a way to get out of here.

 _How am I supposed to do this? How could I let this happen to Lily and I? Where is Lily? Is she okay? Is she here with me? Is she at camp? What is she doing? Is she worrying about me? What is wrong with me?_

"Arggh!" I punch the wall, causing a pain to flare through my already aching body. I find something to wrap around my hand, and find a few sets of clothing sitting below the quilt. I grab one of the many shirts, and rip off a chunk of it, and wrap it around my injured hand. I try to think of ways to calm myself down. I think back to the party the gang and I, minus Percy and Annabeth, went to, and when Lily and I were sitting in the backyard, singing a song that we came up with. The time that I spent with her always seemed to calm me down, and the time we used to write the song was a nice time. I start to sing the song in an attempt to calm me down.

 **(Do something with your life)**  
 **Ooh.**  
 **(With your life.)**

 **We broke down, trying to leave town**  
 **Flying down the road to change**  
 **We were born to run,**  
 **Cali here we come**  
 **Escape from nowhere USA**

 **Say goodbye to white picket fences**  
 **Say hello to palm trees and Benzes**  
 **They say you gotta fall to have it all**

 **Yeah**

 **We don't want two kids and a wife**  
 **I don't want a job, I just want a life**  
 **Sometimes the underdogs rise and the mighty fall**

 **This ain't the same summer song that you used to know**  
 **'Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago**  
 **The world is spinning too fast for you and me**  
 **So tell me whatever happened to the American Dream**

 **I know a girl, I met her last night**  
 **She was fresh off the plane**  
 **She whispered in my ear,**  
 **"Baby, come here. I'll do anything to make a name."**

 **Honey, take my hand follow me**  
 **'Cause I don't wanna hurt you but he does**  
 **I just wanna give you some advice**

 **(Listen baby, mmm)**

 **Never take candy from a stranger**  
 **And keep your eyes open for danger**  
 **'Cause this right here is the twisted paradise**

 **This ain't the same summer song that you used to know**  
 **'Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago**  
 **The world is spinning too fast for you and me**  
 **So tell me whatever happened to the American Dream**

 **This ain't the same summer that you used to know**  
 **So baby, let's live and die before we're getting old**  
 **You know that nothing is the way that it used to be**  
 **So tell me whatever happened to the American Dream**

 **Na na na, nana na na, nanana na na na**  
 **Na na na, nana na na, nanana na na na**

 **Na na na, nana na na, nanana na na na**

 **We were born to run,**  
 **Cali here we come**  
 **Gettin' out of here, baby**  
 **Let's get out of here**

 **This ain't the same summer song that you used to know**  
 **'Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago**  
 **The world is spinning too fast for you and me**  
 **So tell me whatever happened to the American Dream**

 **This ain't the same summer song that you used to know**  
 **So baby, let's live and die before we're getting old**  
 **You know that nothing is the way that it used to be**  
 **So tell me whatever happened to the American Dream**

 **Na na na, nana na na, nanana na na na**  
 **Na na na, nana na na, nanana na na na**

As I sing the song, I start to tear up, trying to remember the time when Lily and I wrote the song, we were going to show the group, but now we can't, and it's all my fault. It's my fault that we were attacked, not her's. She may have wanted to see what was in the bushes, but it was my job to warn her, and to make sure that she didn't get hurt, and look where that got us.

I whisper to myself that it was my fault, until I fall asleep.

* * *

 **Lily's Point of View**

I wake up once again in the hospital room, quickly remembering why I was placed in here, and what had caused me to fall asleep again. I start sobbing, and shaking, trying to remain calm, but finding it to be impossible.

As my sobs die down, the Screw enters the room, looks of pity present on their faces. "Lil, you okay there," asks my brother. I don't respond, instead opening up my arms for a hug, my sobs returning. Percy hesitantly wraps his arms around me.

I'm a tough girl. I've always stayed strong even in the toughest times; when my "father" left me, when my mother died of depression. Life was hard, but I never once cried; I teared a little, but I never full on cried.

That wasn't what happened in that moment.

In that moment, I was full on crying; sobs, shaking, the whole package. I had really liked Liam, and then when we finally about to go out, he was taken from me. It was like the gods above were just like, "Oh here, we'll finally let a guy you like ask you out, but know that if it happens, there will be consequences." I kept crying, and crying, for what seemed like hours, but must have been only ten, twenty minutes. After what seemed like forever, I pulled away from Percy and turned to face the group.

I sniffled, and wiped my eyes. "So what now?" I ask, trying to get up, but the gang pushed me back down.

"Woah, Lily, you're not going anywhere, and you need to rest your voice. Your sobbing might've caused your voice to become even more strained. Do you want the board again?" asks Annabeth. I'm about to say yes, but then she glares, and I close my mouth and nod. She turns around and gets the board, and hands it to me. I take it, and write what I've been wanting to say.

 _What are we going to do about Liam?_

"We don't know yet Lil, but we promise, we will find him. And Jason." Percy answers, muttering the last sentence.

 _What? What do you mean, 'And Jason'?_

Piper starts crying, and Leo turns to face anything but me.

 _Guys? What's wrong? What's wrong with Jason? Why is Piper crying? Why won't Leo look at me?_ I write, starting to worry, and start to feel tears starting to form. Nobody answers me; they all look away, apparently finding everything else but me.

 _Why won't you guys look at me?_ I write, although I know that nobody is going to look at it, since they are all looking at everything, but me; even my own brother.

"Why won't you guys look at me? What did I do wrong? What is wrong?" I scream, but they still won't look at me. I shake my head, not believing that they would ignore me like that. I disconnect myself from everything, not caring about what might happen to me, and race out of the bed. I run from the room, trying to get as far away as I can, and also trying to get my legs to get used to walking again.

"LILY! COME BACK!" I don't bother listening to them, as they didn't even look at me, much less hear what I had to say. I keep running until I reach the lake, and once I reach it, I look back. I see my friends, if that's what they still are, running towards me, all holding arms out for me to stop. I look at them, and shake my head.

I turn towards the water, and jump in, not looking back, or up for that matter.

* * *

 **Rebels, I hope you liked this slight cliffy! MWAHAHAHA! I FEEL WEIRD! I DON'T KNOW WHY!**

 **The song that Liam was singing is called American Dream by MKTO.**

 **Anyways, I have the replies to your reviews!**

 **therealannabeth: I'm thinking of making another character evil, and I'll take your idea of making a camper evil. Thank you! You recent review made me smile again, almost full on laughing. I'm glad you love my story. I'll add in some more Jenna and Samantha in the next chapter. I promise! Thanks for your review!**

 **That's all the reviews I had.**

 **Here is the important part of this AN:**

 **People keep saying that my other story, Invisible: Apparently Not, is very similar to Hidden, another story here on . I read Hidden once I had gotten those reviews, and I see what you mean. I will try to make my story less like Hidden, but if I get one more review like that, saying that my story is like Hidden, then I will most likely delete that story, and start another story that I was thinking of doing. Thank you for reading this thing that has nothing to do with HSOG.**

 **I don't have any questions today, but maybe in the next chapter.**

 **Please follow my Instagram: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12 , and the Instagram for this story: . . If you would like a spot in this story, please PM me, or DM me on Instagram. Also, please take my poll that is on my profile. The poll is mainly about what three stories I should write next. I've been really free lately, and I like to write one chapter for each separate story a day. Thanks!**

 **Bye Rebels!**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute**

 **Date: Thursday, July 30th, 2015.**

 **Word Count: 2,113.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello Rebels! I'm here with chapter Eleven!**

 **I have this thing where I like to believe that I own Percy Jackson, but I don't so... that's enough about me! Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 _ **Lily's Point of View**_

 _I disconnect myself from everything, not caring about what might happen to me, and race out of the bed. I run from the room, trying to get as far away as I can, and also trying to get my legs to get used to walking again._

 _"LILY! COME BACK!" I don't bother listening to them, as they didn't even look at me, much less hear what I had to say. I keep running until I reach the lake, and once I reach it, I look back. I see my friends, if that's what they still are, running towards me, all holding arms out for me to stop. I look at them, and shake my head._

 _I turn towards the water, and jump in, not looking back, or up for that matter._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Percy's Point of View**

As I watch my sister jump into the lake, a rush of panic and another feeling rushes through me. Once I see Lily jump into the lake, I run faster than I ever thought I could, and jump into the lake after her. When the cool water makes contact with my body, I remember that I left the rest of the gang up on the shore with no explanation of what I was about to do. I resurface as soon as the rest of the gang reaches the water.

"Guys, I'm gonna go in after Lily, and I'm gonna try to find her. I know she can breathe underwater, just as I can, but that doesn't mean that she can do it forever. She doesn't know where to go, or where she may be. I'm gonna follow her. I need the rest of you to alert Chiron that Lily escaped from the infirmary, and I'm gonna need you to alert the people working there that they may need to prepare a bed. I need one of you to get two blankets from my cabin. Lily and I are gonna need them to warm ourselves up after we get out. I don't now how long we're going to be the water, but I just need all that stuff done. Annabeth? Do you want to come?"

She nods, and dives into the water. As she dives, I give the gang a quick wave, and go underwater in order to make sure that Annabeth can breathe. I quickly create an air bubble around Annabeth and I, and we go off into the dark void of water.

"Lily! Lily! Come back! Can wer talk? Please! Lil'!" I keep calling out for Lily, but with every call, it seems as if she is walking farther and farther away from my grasp. It seems as if she is going even farther away from me. "Lily! Come back. I need you!

"Lily, where are you? Come on! Don't be like that! Please, Lily! I need you! We need you! _Liam_ needs you! How are we supposed to find him without you? You're one of the only people who can help to find him. We won't be able to find him without you. Please? If you won't do it for us, will you at least do it for Liam?"

I hear something to my right. I look towards the sound and see the silhoutte of a person -a girl- coming towards Annabeth and I. I turn towards the person, and see my sister coming towards us, her own little bubble of air around her. She comes towards Annabeth and I and embraces me in a hug. I hug her back, not as surprised as the last time she hugged me. I pull back from our hug, and put a kiss on top of her head.

"Are you ready to go back to Camp?" I ask her. She nods, and I smile. I look towards Annabeth, and she nods her head in the direction that the camp is located. I smile, and we go back to camp.

* * *

When we reach the shore, I see Piper holding two blue blankets from my room. I take them from her, and hand one to Annabeth, and one to Lily. I put my arm around Lily, and guide her to the infimary, while grabbing Annabeth's hand, and pulling her with me. We reach the infimary in a matter of minutes.

I quickly lead Lily over to Will, and I lead Annabeth over to another camper for a check up, just in case something happened while we were underwater. As she is doing her check up, and I go over to Lily and Will.

"So, what's gonna happen?" I ask Will.

He shakes his head. "Well, I think she's going to be fine, but she may get some headaches, dizziness, nausea, and other symptoms. She may want to be careful, and make sure she doesn't do any strenuous activities, such as training, or swimming. Basically, anything that requires her to put in a lot of effort. Do you understand?" I nod, and so does Lily. "Good, well then you are free to go. You're symptoms should only last about a week, but if they exceed ten days, come find me."

"Thanks, man." I slap him on the back, and walk over to Annabeth. Turns out she was fine, but she insisted that I also got checked out. It took about ten minutes for my check up to finish, but as soon as it finished, we rushed out of the infirmary, and to our friends.

We find them all in the doorway of the Zeus cabin, reading something that is placed on the door. "Guys, what's wrong," asks Annabeth.

"Read for yourself," says Leo, sending a glance my way, along with everybody else besides Annabeth and Lily. A worried glance comes across Annabeth's face, and possibly mine as well. We walk up to the door, and look at the sign on the door. My eyes widen as soon as I finish reading, and when I'm done reading, I take off towards the Artemis cabin.

 _Son of the sea_  
 _You are not done yet_  
 _Pay your fee_  
 _Do not bet_  
 _For we will find you,_  
 _Once and for all_

 _Go to the cabin of the moon_  
 _And then to the dune_

* * *

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

I take off after Percy, trying to get an answer from him, wondering why he would run away as soon as he finished reading the letter. I chase all the way to the Artemis cabin, where he stopped just outside the door, and began to read something tacked on the door.

I walk behind him, and read over his shoulder, not bothering to talk when he was reading, as his dyslexia may start to kick in when he's reading.

 _Cabin of the moon,_  
 _And then to the dune_  
 _Don't be a goon,_  
 _Be in tune_

 _Sing the song,_  
 _To the bog_  
 _Sister, oh sister_  
 _Sing with the mister_

 _You'll be safe and sound_  
 _And no, not bound_

"Percy... what does it mean?"

Percy turns to me, smirking, but worry evident in his eyes. "I think... Lily and I have to sing a song." I look at him, surprised, wondering what in Hades is going on his head.

* * *

"Okay! We're here. Lily, you ready?" Lily nods. Percy turns to me, I nod, and I turn to the Screw.

Right now, we are all at the beach, well, lake, at camp, waiting to for Percy and Lily to sing to the water, with no idea why. Percy asked all of us to accompany Lily and him in their song. We spent an hour learning the song, but most of us already knew the notes.

I look at Piper, and she nods, signaling that they are ready to play. I look back to Percy, and smile. He smiles back, and mouths 'I love you.' I mouth it back, and hold up three fingers, ready to count off the music. When I get to one, I start to play my keyboard, filling in for Piper, who is playing Jason's guitar. When we finish the eighth measure, Percy starts to sing.

 **Percy:**  
 _I could lift you up_  
 _I could show you what you wanna see_  
 _And take you where you wanna be_

 **Lily:**  
 _You could be my luck_  
 _Even if the sky is falling down_  
 _I know that we'll be safe and sound_

 **Together:**  
 _We're safe and sound_

 **Lily:**  
 _I could fill your cup_  
 _You know my river won't evaporate_  
 _This world we still appreciate_

 **Percy:**  
You could be my luck  
Even in a hurricane of frowns  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

 **Together:**  
Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
We're safe and sound  
Safe and sound

 **Percy:**  
 _I could show you love_  
 _In a tidal wave of mystery_  
 _You'll still be standing next to me_

 **Lily:**  
 _You could be my luck_  
 _Even if we're six feet underground_  
 _I know that we'll be safe and sound_

 **Together:**  
 _We're safe and sound_

 _Safe and sound_  
 _Safe and sound_  
 _Hold your ground_  
 _Safe and sound_

 **Lily:**  
 _I could lift you up_  
 _I could show you what you wanna see_  
 _And take you where you wanna be_

 **Percy:**  
 _You could be my luck_  
 _Even if the sky is falling down_  
 _I know that we'll be safe and sound_

 **Together:**  
 _I could lift you up_  
 _I could show you what you wanna see_  
 _And take you where you wanna be_

 _You could be my luck_  
 _Even if the sky is falling down_  
 _I know that we'll be safe and sound_

 _We're safe and sound_  
 _We're safe and sound_  
 _We're safe and sound_  
 _We're safe and sound_

 _Safe and sound_  
 _We're safe and sound_  
 _Safe and sound_  
 _We're safe and sound_  
 _Hold your ground_  
 _We're safe and sound_  
 _Safe and sound_  
 _We're safe and sound_

When we finish, something comes up from the water. We rush towards it, wanting to see what it was. As the mystery figure came up to shore, it lifted its head up, revealing a young woman, with black hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. When her eyes, skimmed over us, they stopped on me.

Her eyes flared with what seemed to be rage. She lifted a perfectly manicured hand, and pointed a finger. "You!"

She ran.

* * *

 **Cliffy! I have given you a cliffy, as well as no questions today. I do, however, have the replies to your reviews.**

 **therealannabeth: I am glad that I am getting worked up about my story! I love involved you are with my story. I makes me glad. I hope you read my other stories. If you do make fan art for my story, I would love to see them. You are by far, my favorite reviewer for my story. Thanks for your review!**

 **Icyblast51: Ahh, yes, it is another prophecy. I'm glad you think that my story is awesome. Everybody loves MKTO, and whoever doesn't is crazy. I've listened to Sabrina Carpenter's songs, and I have to say that they are amazing. I will try to add in some of her songs in the next chapters, or so. I don't know what chapter they will appear in, but I will try to add some in.**

 **That's all the reviews I had. Please review more guys!**

 **Also, please follow my Instagram, dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12 , and the Instagram for this story, high. school. oh. gods . (Ignore all the spaces in between the words. Fanfiction won't let me type in the correct words. On Instagram, just take away all the spaces in between the words and periods, and don't put a period after gods.)**

 **That's all I had today!**

 **Bye Rebels!**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute**

 **Date: Wednesday, August 5th, 2015.**

 **Word Count: 2,051.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello Rebels! I'm here with chapters 12! I hope you like it, and remember, I do not own PJO/HOO, no matter how much I would like to. Now, on to the story!**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 _When we finish, something comes up from the water. We rush towards it, wanting to see what it was. As the mystery figure came up to shore, it lifted its head up, revealing a young woman, with black hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. When her eyes, skimmed over us, they stopped on me._

 _Her eyes flared with what seemed to be rage. She lifted a perfectly manicured hand, and pointed a finger. "You!"_

 _She ran._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

As the weird girl runs straight for me, I hold my arms out, getting ready to stop her as soon as she gets close enough. Once she gets in my grasp, I tighten my grip on her, and push her towards the ground. I straddle her and start to repeatedly punch her face, as to no idea why. Perhaps it's just an instinct, picked up from fighting monsters through most of childhood.

I keep punching her until someone, Percy, pulls me off of her, and Leo, somehow pulls her out from under me.

"What do you want with me?" I ask the girl, who, in my mind, shall be refered to as 'MG': Mystery Girl.

"You know what you did, Annabelle. You ruined my life, and I want revenge!" MG answers.

"What did I ever do?" I yell to her.

"You took away Percy Jackson!" My eyes shift to Percy, and see that his eyes are wide and open, and they are stuck in looking between both me, and MG.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Before Percy even met you, he would always speak to me in his dream when he wasn't at camp. Even when he was at camp, even when he was already taking interest in you, we would talk, for hours on end. In fact, we were so close to actually meeting each other, until he realized that he had feelings for you! Ever since then, he starting drifting away, and kept drifting to you. I'm just here to get my revenge, on you!" The girl starts to thrash in Leo's arms, trying to get away, fortunately, Leo had a strong grip on her.

Percy approached the girl, his eyes looking into hers, a look of pure shock, and remorse evident on his face. "Skyla, I'm sorry to hear that you think that way, or that you ever thought that way. I'm deeply sorry for somehow leading you to believe that, but I never liked you in that way. Sure, I may have felt some feelings towards you in the beginning, but they changed as soon as you became someone else. You used to be out-going and fun, then you became possessive and angry. Sky, you almost hit me! I had to stop talking to you! You started to become dangerous! You were becoming abusive!" At this point, tears were starting to form in Percy's eyes. I shook my head, and turned to Skyla.

As I looked into Skyla's eyes, I could see that they were turning red with anger. I felt my eyes widen, and I looked around, trying to find something to attack her with, but finding nothing. I look back up to see that Skyla was starting to thrash in Leo's arms. I see Frank rushing to help Leo, but he didn't make it in time, as Skyla had gotten out of Leo's arms, and was running to Percy. I looked at Percy, who, with the tears in his eyes, had not expected Skyla to attack him, and was rubbing his eyes.

"PERCY!" I started running to Percy. Just as Skyla reached Percy, I shoved my arms out in front of me, and pushed Percy to the ground, not bothering to check the area in which he would have landed in. I reached in Percy's pocket, and pulled out Riptide, popping the cap open. I got a good grip on the sword, and knocked Skyla to the ground, making sure that she hits her head on a rock.

As I was about to stab her with the sword, I heard Piper yell out, "Wait!" I looked to Piper, and saw that she was pointing towards Skyla. I looked back to Skyla, and saw that she was reaching upwards, towards her head. Skyla sat up, quite slowly, and started looking around.

"Where am I?" She asked. "I can't remember anything from the past few hours. Can one of you explain any-" She was caught of by a groan, coming from somewhere behind me.

I turned around, and then looked towards Percy. "Percy?"

* * *

 **Percy's Point of View**

I was rubbing my eyes, trying to get the tears out. As soon I brought my arms to my sides, I was pushed to the ground, hitting my head on a rock. When my head hit the rock, it immediately started to pound, causing each and every small sound to become as loud as ten thousand elephants dancing in a gym big enough to fit twenty thousand elephants. I waited until my vision cleared until I made a single sound, trying not to let my head hurt even more than it did before.

I tried to lift my head, but ended up just making my head hurt, causing it to pound. I groaned which, again, caused my head to pound even more. I heard someone rush to my side.

"Percy," Asked the sweet melody known as my girlfriend's voice. I turned my head towards where I thought the sound was coming from, and saw a blob of blurriness that looked like Annabeth. I reached by arm towards her, but ultimately failed. I fell back, my head hitting the sand instead of the hard rocks. I groaned once again. I felt my head being lifted, then placed on a soft, warm surface. I opened my eyes, and saw Annabeth's face hovering my own. "Percy? Are you okay?" I tried shaking my head, but couldn't. I felt something sticky under my head. _Blood._ I realized.

"Annie?" I asked.

"Percy! I'm here, I'm here. Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

"Ann-" I tried to say her name, but couldn't find the strength to do it. I try to fight the blankness that is finding its way to my eyes; I try to fight it, not just for myself, but for my friends, who have become more like a family than they are friends. I try to fight for my sister, who needs me now more than ever, now that Liam disappeared. Most of all, I try to fight for my girlfriend, who I am not leaving ever again. I was tired of being away from her for months, and then I got her back, only to have to be separated from her so she could go to see Arachne. I was tired of away from her so much, that I went to hell -literally- just for her, and only her.

I force my eyes open, but they get too heavy, and I have to close them. I let myself rest for a bit, and then try to open them again, but find it impossible. I know then that I am going to die, and that I'll have to leave behind my family, my friends, and my girlfriend, who I was going to propose to in a year, or two. And I don't want to leave her without a word from me.

I gather all the strength from inside me, and start to sing the chorus from our song.

 _It's time to begin, isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then  
I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was  
I hope you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

The second time I sing the chorus, Annabeth joins me, as the do the others, tears running down their faces.

 _It's time to begin, isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then  
I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was  
I hope you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am_

"Percy," Annabeth whispers, "It's okay if you want to let go. I won't stop you from doing what you want." I nod my head, but try to not let go of the only world that I know, and that I enjoy, most of the time. "Percy, don't let me stop you from having what you want. You can go, or you can stay. If you stay, I don't know what condition you'll be in, or if you'll even be able to stay at all. Please Percy, just do what you want, not what I want. Okay?"

I don't have time to nod my head, because as soon as I start to open my mouth, the darkness consumes me, and the last thing I hear is the loud sobs of Annabeth Elizabeth Chase.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, long time no see! I apologize for that. I was having a very busy month. I had to get ready for school, and I was backed up on homework, and I had to worry about a major strings audition, which will be in October, so expect less frequent updates. I missed you guys so much, and I have many things to say to all my reviewers who reviewed in the last month.**

 **titophilip: First of all, sorry if I spelled your user wrong. Um, well, I don't exactly know why we, as authors, put the entire song, well, I don't know why _other_ authors put the whole song, but I do know why _I_ put the whole song. The reason why I put the whole song is because I like to add certain things in between the lyrics for a lot of songs. I feel that the lyrics of the songs I use add something to the chapter that they appear in. I will not stop doing that, and I'm sorry. Thanks for your review!**

 **Icyblast51: Well, now you don't have to wait to see who the mystery girl is, because here she is! I'm happy that I got you pumped up for the story, and expect at least one more chapter this week! Thanks for your review!**

 **therealannabeth: Well, if you do make fanart, I would love to see it. I'm not sure if I have said this but, you are by far my favorite reader/reviewer for this story. I may or may not have done that cliffhanger on purpose, and the same for this one... Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Expect another chapter sometime this week, and thanks for your review!**

 **Guest: Sorry, I was busy with school. Expect another update sometime this week, and thanks for your review!**

 **Ezza: I try to put in songs that my readers may have heard of. I'm glad you liked the song, and thanks for your review!**

 **Those were all my reviews!**

 **By the way, the song that is Percabeth's song is called It's Time by Imagine Dragons, and I made up Annabeth's middle name.**

 **I'll see you sometime later this week, when I update this story, and Invisible: Apparently Not!**

 **Follow my Instagram: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12 .**

 **Bye Rebels!**

 **Friday, September 4th, 2015.**

 **Ps. HAPPY BELADED BIRTHDAY PERCY! 22! AND ALSO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LITTLE BROTHER WHO'S BIRTHDAY WAS ON THE SECOND, ALONG WITH MY AUNT!**

 **Word Count: 1,974.**


	14. Goodbye, For Now

Hello. It's been a while. I apologize for having been gone so long. Life has really changed, and so should my stories.

I have decided that I will take down all of my stories and start anew. I will write fanfictions about Divergent, If I Stay, The Hunger Games, and other stuff. I may write about Percy Jackson, but it is unlikely. Anyway, I apologize. I'm going to change my username something, so don't be alarmed. I will give you all a new nickname, and I will post a schedule with the days that I will update.

So long for now.

divergentxolympianxtribute


End file.
